The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles
by Xiao Tanaka
Summary: The Adventures of Sora, Donald and Goofy during Kingdom Hearts, starting from when the fight Jafar and beyond, A comedy of mishaps you could say? Man..I hate Summeries but Oh Well! COMPLETED, FINALLY!
1. Episode I: So the Demon Flippin

**Xiao Tanaka: YEY FINALLY DONE IT**

**Donald: Oh boy**

**Sora: You said it...**

**Xiao Tanaka: I finally did it after ages of force I finally made one of my Scripts in to a...Normal Story! All the Hard work me and my Friend Meeko put into this!**

**Goofy: Is Meeko her real name!**

**Xiao Tanaka: No, Its a nick name I gave her**

**Goofy: Oh ok Walks off**

**Donald: Why is it that exciting again?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Because I have joint problems**

**Sora: Ouch... did it hurt?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Darn right it did; Anyways Sora do the Diclamier**

**Sora: Ahem Xiao Tanaka--**

**Donald: Can I do it!**

**Sora: No!**

**Xiao Tanaka: Oh alright but Sora's doing the next one**

**Donald: YEY!**

**Sora: Oh Bully**

**Donald: Xiao Tanaka does not own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SqureEnix/Soft and Disney, She also does not own any Charaters in the story either, also its rated PG and on a side note if she did own Kingdom Hearts it would Suck!**

**Xiao Tanaka: True...very True but anyways on with the Story**

**Sora: Fan Fiction**

**Donald: Fan-Fic**

**Xiao Tanaka: Whatever!**

**

* * *

**

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

_So The Demon Flippin' Smiles_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Thinking_

_"Singing"_

* * *

So the maybe-or-not-so-happy Heroes head off to the Lamp room inorder to save Jasmine!

"Ok Jafar, Give up", shouted Sora at Jafar

For some bizarre reason? Goofy appears!

"How did you get here?", exclamied Donald

Goofy just shrurged, "Long story so whats happening?"

"Him!"

At this point, everyone looked at Jafar, "What ugly mug", commented Goofy

The Genie suddenly noticed something, "Why are you all so small?", He asked

"Oh Shit!", shouted Sora in a bit of surpirse and shock

"What a big key?", commented Donald, taking notcie of Sora's Keyblade (Whiched had't seemed to shrink)

Sora glared at Donald, "Thats **MY **Key!"

"Great going Goofy!", snapped Aladdin, blamming Goofy for their fate

Goofy scarached his head, "What did I do?"

"We might aswell try and move the Keyblade, use it as a ladder to try and get on one of those platforms", suggested Sora

"1, 2, 3, all heave!", yelled Aladdin, as they starts to push the Keyblade

For one second...They had a glimmer of hope

"Your doing it!", shouted The Genie

"Fools...", Jafar said coldly

Then without any warning from the Genie, What-so-ever, The Key toppled over and fell on them

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", they scremed as it flatted them

"Ouch..", groaned Sora, "that sorta hurt..."

"I told you you'd get hurt", snorted Donald

"No you didn't!", snapped Sora

Donald gave Sora an Icey glare, "Well...I felt like saying it!"

Jafer rolled his eyes boredly at them and then said to the Genie, "Genie make me bigger!"

The Genie had no choise and made Jafar bigger

"Hahahahaahahahahahah", laughed Jafar, wickely, "I shall crush them all!"

Jafar started to stamp at the heroes, making them scatter. Donald, unfortunealy, wasn't fast enough and ended up get crushed by Jafar's now huge feet

"Ow", mummbed Donald, from undertheh the foot, but then, "Wait...That tickles, Heheheheh"

Meanwhile Sora and the others had ran for it, "Come on lets hide behind that fat guy!", ordered Sora

But Sora forgot to note that the Fat Guy was actully a Heartless, who then and there started to stamp on them

"Ok-- Bad plan", admitted Sora as he and the others managed to get away

Goofy spotted something and exclaimed, "Hey look a puddle lets hide in it!"

"Are we going swimming?", asked Donald, Who had now rejoined the group

"Shut up", snapped Sora

"I know your there", shouted Jafer menceinly, "Come out or I'll wish you out!"

Sora looked worried, "Now what?", he paused then answered his own question, "Lets take him on!"

"Your forgetting something!", Donald shouted

Sora paused for a minute then answered, "Did I leave my hat behind again?"

Donald rolled his eyes at this, "No...WE ARE LIKE 50 TIMES SMALLER THAN HIM!", shouted Donald, Furiously

"Well... Will kill him or die trying, aaid Sora

Donald stared at him, "I know your suasidal but I'm not!"

"How did you get small? I know I am", Goofy butted in, he then proceed to glare at Sora, quite evily

"Good Point, how did we get small?", pondered Aladdin

"Was that jar open before?", asked Sora

At which everyone looked at Jafar (Jafar -**Jarfar**, get it?)

"No! Not him", growled Sora

"Then What", said the Genie

"That", and Sora pointed to a broken jar with Small Spell written on it

"Ok", said Donald, quite calmly for once, "That means we gotta find the Big Spell jar!"

Aladdin fummbled about then said, sheepishly, "One Problem..."

"What now!", sighed Donald, grumpily

"There are One Million Jars", finshed Aladdin

"Can anyone here read?", asked Sora

Donald looked puzzeledly at him, "I thought you could?"

"I got Ex-Spelled from school, Please don't ask why", replied Sora, sheepishly

"Why?", asked Goofy

Sora sighed, "Ok, ok you see I went absailing down the side of the school building and the wind picked up and flew into headmasters office and squashed him quite flat and I think you can tell what happened!"

Donald smacked Sora around the head to shut him up, "Will you shut up! He'll find us"

"Too Late", came the too well known voice (Jafar)

"Run for it", exclaimed Sora as his friends ran away, screaming to high hell, Sora stayed behind and tried to drag the Keyblade out of sight

Jafar grinned, "I can see you!"

Then for some odd reason all the doors conciled in the rock appear (I have no Idea why)

"My plan is falling in place; literley!", gloated Jafar

This remark made everyone gasp, Meanwhile, The Genie had found the right spell jar and dropped it on Sora and Co, "Oops", he remarked and fluttered his eyelids

"Yey", said Sora in a child-like manner, "We're big again!"

"Now we gotta fight him!", snorted Donald

"You'll never escape from me!", spat Jafar, He then sent a fireball at Sora

"OWWWWWW!", screeched Sora, in pain

Aladdin backed away, "Hey! I didn't want to be involed"

Jarfar rolled his eyes yet again and then proceed to create a blizzard, just to annoyny everone

"Eeek! Snow!", shouted Donald, and then cowed in his fear

"THUNDER", Sora yelled making a bolt of lighting stike, but it missed Jafar completly

"Your Foolish words do now't!", snarled Jafar

Donald ran by Goofy then stopped, "HEAL", The Duck said and healed the knight

"Thanks!", Goofy said, "But I didn't even need it!"

This remark made a song pop into Aladdin's head;

_"Who's the guy who always heals me_

_Donald...Donald_

_Who's the guy who gives you things WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN NEED THEM!_

_Donald...Donald_

_Who's good at magic_

_Donald...Donald_

_Who sucks at battle _

_Donald...Donald_

_Who dies alot_

_Donald...Donald_

_Who always hits Sora_

_Donald...Donald_

_Who looks like a duck_

_Donald...Donald_

_Who is Daisy gonna be mad with_

_Donald...Donald_

_Who's Goofy like_

_I don't know...Donald..._

_Who does Sora not like_

_Donald...Donald_

_Who does this boss like defeating_

_Sora, no wait I mean Donald_

_Who says "Let me at him" alot_

_Donald...Donald_

_Who quacks like an Idiot_

_Donald!" _

Donald frozen at this then said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh thank you, you're too kind..."

Meanwhile, Sora and Jafar we're haveing a Magic duel. Sora using Ice and Jafar Fire 

"Fire"

"Ice"

"Fire"

"Ice"

"Fire"

"Ice"

"OH FOR GODDESS SAKES--", Finshed and Started Jafar

Donald, who then inturupted them said, "I know we will settle this over a nice cup of tea!"

Sora and Jafar both looked at each other and shared the same thought and then both eletricuted Donald

"Only a--", started a dazed Donald

Sora glared at Donald, "Don't even make me!", he warned

For some other mysitous reason, Jafar gets Food Poisoing and dies

Sora exploded with happiesness, "I win? I WIN! OH MY GOD! Wait?", he stopped and looked around, "Where's Goofy?"

"Down here", came a squeky voice

Sora peered down and there was Goofy, in miniture, he then bended over and asked, "What happend?"

"Three words; Donald - got - mad", Replied Goofy

Sora stood up straight and when over to Donald, "Oh Donald, I'd like a word"

"Yea?", questioned Donald

Sora then proceed to wack Donald around the head with his Keyblade (Which he had got back)

"OWWWW", shouted Donald

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo!", exclaimed Sora and made Goofy big again

"Why didn't you do that in the first place when we we're small?", asked Donald

Sora glared at Donald, "GRAVITY!", and crushes Donald with this attack

Goofy dusted himself off, "Thanks, I'd didn't like the look that spider gave me"

Suddenly a voice rang out, "I'm not done yet..." and a parrot carrying a lamp appeared

"I've got your lamp come get me for it!", said the Parrot, Iago

"Hey its MY lamp!", snapped the Voice

Iago groaned, "Whatever...come get me!"

Jafar then appears (Sadly he lived and was The Voice) and says, "My final wish is to be an all powerful genie!"

...Of Course the Genie grants it

Sora exsamend the suication and then said, "Get the bird!"

"Which one?", asked Donald

Iago rolled his eyes, "Me! Stupid"

Sora spotted something, "DUCK!", he cried ducking down

Donald looked at Sora, "What?", he asked, he didn't know that Jafar had just thrown a bolder at them and that was why they ducked. Of course he got hit

"OWWWWWW!", scremed Donald, Now holding his head he looked up and glared at Sora, "What did you say that for!"

"Errr...Bolder", said Sora, Ducking again

"I know!", snapped Donald, And yet again got hit, "Why didn't you warn me", he shouted at Sora

"I did! I said--", Sora Protested

"Nevermind! I don't want to know!", and Donald stamped off

In the Meanwhile, Goofy is attacking the bird

"I'll fix this!", stated the Genie and Smacks the Bird, which knocks it out

Sora dashes over and grabs the lamp, "Your going back wear you belong buddy! And for god sakes wear some clothes"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!", scremed Jafar and he got sucked into the Lamp

They then looked for Jasmine, but could't find her, Anywhere

"Jasmine!", cried Aladdin

"Ah she's gone! If you want to join her then don't come!", snorted Donald

Sora groaned and pulled everone, with diffeculty, onto the flying carpet, he then turned to Donald, "Ok Donald, You're Driving!"

Donald stared at him and then snapped, "I don't know how to fly a rug!"

"That makes two of us...", Sora said, worriedly

They then all blacked out and then, when they wake up, they are at the entrance

"Great going you made it", Sora said, happily

"Yeah, great, yeah I made it", mummered Donald, then the thought _Oh god please say we are not d-dead?_

The the feeble voice from inside the cave said, "I'll get you!"

Goofy smiled at Sora, "Well that's a good day going"

Sora glared at Goofy, "Yeah, yeah good for you, so far I've faced two forms of what turned about to be a big fat evil man. I know that I won't be going home soon and I'm stuck with you so don't tell me I've had a good day!"

"Ok...SHUT UP", snapped Donald

The guys then have to walk all the way home, to Aladdin's House

Aladdin sighed, "I can't beileve they took Jasmine ..."

"Oh well", mummbled the Genie, he then regained his normal self and said, "Hey I'll find her for you just say the -w- word!"

Aladdin paused, "Genie I--I wish for your freedom"

**Bibbity Bobbity Boo todelo he's free!**

"Donald, Goofy, Sora my mates take me with you so I can help find Jasmin!", begged the Geine

"I don't know...", Donald said

"Oh come-on you mean turkey!", Goofy said annoyedly

Donald sighed, "Alright...But if you ever call me a turkey again I'm gonna shrink you down and put you in a bottle!"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Ok guys! Lets go to the next World"

**And so off they go heading to goodness knows where in order to seal the Keyholes, save worlds and find friends...**

**_End of The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: So the Demon Flippin' Smiled!_**

**

* * *

****Donald: YEY" I was the star of this one**

**Sora: Was not!**

**Xiao Tanaka: Oh be quite both of you!**

**Donald/Sora: Sorry**

**Goofy: So Xiao? Where are we going Next?**

**Xiao Tanaka: To Alantica!**

**Donald: Hey, but what about Monstro?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Stuff him!**

**Sora: But I don't get High Jump then!**

**Xiao Tanaka: (Groan) **

**Donald: Can we go now?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yes, but I need to say something; The Donald Song Lyrics are mine! I made then! they do have a tune! E-mail me if you want to use them, Thank you .**

**Donald: Why would ANYONE in their right mind use those lyrics? Every word is an insult to me!**

**Xiao Tanaka: But who knows, who knows...Anways will update ASAP**

**Goofy: What's that mean?**

**Xiao Tanaka: As Soon As Possible; But my wirsts need to rest and anyways my Brother's gonna complete Star Ocean: Till the End of Time tommorow!**

**Sora: Tratior...**

**Xiao Tanaka: Read and Review but its only is you want to though, catch ya later.**

**Sora: Yep! Me aswell!**

**Goofy: Me Too!**

**Donald: And Me Trinity, oh, wait, darn it thats not right! I mean, Me three!**


	2. Episode II: Adventure in Alantica

**Xiao Tanaka: YEY New Chapter**

**Goofy: Is that a good thing?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yep **

**Donald: What's going on?**

**Sora: Yeah, I was trying to sleep**

**Donald: But it's 7:00 pm? **

**Sora: I can be lazy if I want too!**

**Xiao Tanaka: I'm sooooooooooooooo Happy!**

**Donald: Why?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Just because; Ok I need to make an anncosement (Darn spelling)**

**Sora: Sounds like trouble**

**Goofy: Sounds ok**

**Xiao Tanaka: ****Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion**, **Thank you sooooo much for reviewing my story, I'm glad you liked it and likewise with the Donald Song. I'm also hope this new chappie shall live up to the preivous one, thank you, thank you and thank you again . (Thanks for saying you like my comedy)**

**Donald: S/he liked that song! Its an insult to me!**

**Xiao Tanaka: But its the truth...**

**Donald: I hate you!**

**Xiao Tanaka: Don't hate me! Hate the game people who make you week in Kingdom Hearts**

**Donald: Whatever! (Walks off)**

**Xiao Tanaka: Sora, you do the Disclaimer**

**Sora: Ok! Xiao Tanaka does not own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SqureEnix/Soft and Disney, She also does not own any Charaters in the story , also its rated PG, so thats good**

**Goofy: Well be'd better get on with this**

**Sora: Ok**

**

* * *

**

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

_Adventure in Alantica_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Thinking_

* * *

So the happy-chappies headed off to the Next world 

Sora peered out the window and stared at the world; It looked like a giant fish bowl, "Donald, how are you going to land this thing on the roof?", asked Sora

"Don't worry my magic will fix this", Donald replied

**POOF! **They appear in the underwater world. Sora looked at Donald and glared

"What?", asked Donald, puzzeled by Sora's odd behaviour

Then without warning Sora started to laugh at Donald, in a rude manner

"Donald", Goofy started, "I don't know how to say this but--but--You're a---"

"A ROCK!", Laughed Sora

Donald starteledly looked at himself and by jove! They were right he was a rock, he then looked at Sora and replied in a snobby way, "That is not your place to say seeing as your a sponge"

Sora froze and just like Donald, he looked at himself and yes it was true he was a sponge. At this Goofy started to laugh

"Stop it your none the better you leech you!", snapped Donald at Goofy

As his friends had done before, Goofy saw that he was indeed a leech

"Donald...Fix This Now!", Shouted Sora and then whispered sliently, "I'm scared Goofy will get thirsty"

Donald then casted another spell and in another **POOF **they we're back to semi-normal

"That's better", smiled Sora and contiuned saying, "I'm a--"

"MERMAN", laughed Donald

Sora shot a glare at Donald, "Yeah well you're a squid, so shut it!"

"Hey whats that over there?", Goofy pointed out

A Mermaid came swimming there way, closely followed by a crab and fish

Sora grinned, "High ho silver and away!", he paused and thought a bit, "Oh wait, that's not right heheheh", he turned to the Mermaid and said in his hyper manner, "HI I'M SORA"

The Mermaid smiled and said graceously, "Hello, my names Ariel, this-", she then pointed to the Crab, "Is Sebastian", She finished

"I can do my own introduction!", snapped Sebastian

"And he's", contiuned Ariel and pointed to the fish, "Is Flounder"

Donald, whom had mis-herd her reapted, "Flubber?"

"No silly, Flounder", laughted Ariel

"Anyway err-", started Sora, but then Ariel let out a cry of, "Look evil creatures!", and then she and he fish friends swam away

Sora rolled his eyes at the Monsters then said, "Bibbity Bobbity Boo, away you go!", and made all the Monsters disappear

"They're gone", sighed Donald ,"And that things coming back", he finished

"It's a Mermaid", Goofy corrected then contiuned annoyedly, "Let me guess your gonna throw me away for some Mermaid", and carries on, he didn't notice that the others were swimming away until they had all gone, "Well I just guess I'll hide in this rock", Goofy sighed and did so but for some reason the rock starts swimming after Sora and Co.

Meanwhile Sora and Co are at the Castle and are before King Triton

"Thank goodness you're safe!", cried King Triton

"Ahem", started Sebastian, "You swim before the ruler of the sea's, His majesty King--", but then he got interupted by King Triton

"Shut up!", snarreled King Triton at the crab (A/N: Poor Sebastian), then countiued, " I don't care, but those creatures...I will not tolerate them in my kingdom, Ariel you know it's dangerous, so you still leave the palce, just stay here!"

"It's not her fault…", mummbled Flounder

The King glared at everyone, "I don't care! Ariel, your staying here!"

Ariel turned away and whispered to herself, "You can't keep me in..."

Then Goofy appeared from no-where and said foolishly, "We're looking for a Keyhole"

"Idiot!", shouted Sora and Donald together

"I don't know of such thing! Ariel you are not leaving the place!", The King thundered and then pointed to Goofy, "And you shall be executed!"

"What did I do?", asked Goofy

"Guards seize him!", roared King Triton

Goofy then hid in his Shell (A/N: Oops forgot to tell eariler that he's a turtel, but you must know already so oh well) as the guards took him away

But the others decied to swim off and left poor Goofy to fight his own battles. They all head (Except Goofy) to Ariel's Grotto. No not Santa's, there they found out the need a symbol to put in a rock thing, Ariel think she knew were it was and told them they need to look for the Dolphin.

"We're looking for a Dolphin", repeated Sora

"Why?", asked Donald

"Don't argue with me or you'll join Goofy!", snapped Sora, bitterly

Ariel then pointed and said, "Hey look it's the dolphin!"

"After it!", exclaimed Donald

"Oh Thank-you Captain Obvious!", Sora said, sarcastily

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Come on; look it's leading us somewhere"

"Oh stupid dolphin!", moaned Sora, "It lead us into monster vile!"

They all groaned as they fought the monsters

"When will--", Sora started

"It end", finished Donald

Ariel sighed, "Come on we're done, grab onto the Dolphin"

The Dolphin started to swim are confuseingly

"WEEEEEEEEEE!", Sora exclaimed, "This is fun!"

Meanwhile Goofy is trying not to get his head chopped of;

They go to grab his head,

Goofy hides his head,

They go to grab his head,

Goofy hides his head, and so on

"I could do this all day", smirked Goofy

In the mean time The Fishy Gang (Sora, Donald and Ariel) arrived at the Sunken Ship

"I don't have a good feeling about this…", gluped Donald

They the entered the Ship itself and Sora shouted with some excitement, "Hey look; A chest"

Ariel gave Donald an uncomfortable look, "Donald, I know you are scared but stop breathing so loudly..."

"That's not me..."

They all froze and slowly looked behind then and there was a Shark...A SHARK!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", They all screamed at once and started to swim away, Sora just managed to get the Symbol they needed before hand

The Shark grinned evilliy, "Hello I feeel peckish!"

"Not you! Run guys!", cried Ariel

"Do you know what I think", commented Donald

"No and I don't want to!", exclaimed Sora

Donald igored what Sora just said and contiued, "Beat up the shark!"

"Well…", Sora said

"Well what?", asked Donald

"Well go ahead! You anit getting me to go near it!", snapped Sora

Donald rolled his eyes and started to push the un-willing Sora over towards the Shark, "OH SHIT, I THINK ITS MAD!", cried Sora

"Hit it, hit it!", Donald yelled

"Really you think?", moaned Sora

Ariel who had been attacking the Shark for sometime stopped and looked at them, "Am I the only one actually doing anything at all!", she complained

The Shark had now sat down and was reading a paper

"Sora! He's gonna kill me!", screeched Donald

"No, I'll kill you if you don't start attacking him!", ordered Sora

The Shark looked up at them, "Will somebody do something?"

At which everyone replied, "SHUT UP!"

Donald started attacking but this was only so the Shark can't eat him, Meanwhile back at the palce, Sebastian was trying to save Goofy

"Ahh you don't have to", Goofy said

"Yes I do!", snapped Sebastian, "I need someone who can swim fast", which then he started to blush, "I'm slow", he finished

Back with Sora and co the Shark had swam away, "Is that it? Have I killed that big ugly bastard!", Sora asked

"So let's get back and put that thing in the rock", Ariel suggested, and so they when back to the Grotto but found out the King was there...

"Ariel!", boomed the King, "You disobeyed me again for that you must learn your lesson!", and with that he blew up the Symbol

"After all the trouble of getting the bloody thing", mummbled Donald

The King then left. A little while later Sora finds himself talking to the King alone, Ariel had gone off upset

"I know you're from another world and you're coming here is going to let those things in, so be gone and take that bastard key with you!", thundered King Triton

"But--", protested Sora, but the King had already left

Meanwhile a small voice echoed out, "Hello? Hello? Help, I escaped, help, Hello help!"

Sebastian then interuppted him, "Shut up! If the King hears you I'm going be breakfast and you will personally see to your death!"

"Should we find Sora?", asked Goofy

"What!", exclaimed Sebastian, "That stupid boy"

Goofy gasped in shock at this and then said, "He's not stupid he can add up 2+2!"

"I can too!", replied Sebastian

Goofy then bowed to Sebastian and said, "All hail, King Sebastian"

Meanwhile, Donald was waiting for Sora to come back from the Castle

"I'm scared but I'm in the ocean, I'm safe what could go wrong?", Donald said scaredly to himself, unknown to him a fish swam by, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", he cried in surpirse, he pauseed then spoke to himself again, "Get a hold of yourself I'm all alone nothing can go wrong!"

Sora swam up behind Donald, "Donald!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Donald cried out

"Donald get a hold of yourself man! We have to get to the Castle now! Something's happened", Sora exclaimed

Donald followed Sora as they swam off, "So what happened?", he asked

"I'll tell you on the way", Sora said

It turns out Ursula had used Ariel to break into the palce while the others we're else were, and steals the trident and now gains power over the sea

"Ursula, I didn't want this, stop!", Ariel cried

Ursula smiled wickedly at Ariel and said, "My dear, you never get what you want"

Donald and Sora appeared, "Stop right there!", Sora ordered

Goofy swam over to them calling out, "Wait for me those guards are a pig to get by!"

"Too late dears I have the tridant and the keyhole", gloated Ursula, then her Eels told her she didn't have the Keyhole and she disappeared

"After her!", shouted Donald

Ariel swam infront of the Trio, "Take me with you I started this mess I want to help fix it and your not stopping me!"

"Fine but we are not taking her home!", stated Donald

Sora looked at Donald and gave him huge puppy-dog eyes

Donald just stared at him, "My heart is to cold it won't work!"

So they headed off as they left they could hear the King's voice saying, " Ursula's cauldron is her weakness strike it with magic", and with that in there minds they headed off

"We need that dolphin", said Ariel

Sora then saw it, "There it is"

"Latch on!", Donald said and they did but soon they came to a well known place, "Oh no! Not this place again"

A/N: Oh if you don't know, There back at the Sunken Ship :D

Sora grinned, "Oh yes this place...Let's go kick that sharks butt!", as the Shark started to swim towards them

"Nice Sharky", Donald said shakeily

The shark took one look at Donald and dropped down dead

"Wow", mummbled Donald, Sora then started to laugh, "What?", Donald asked

Sora regained himself, "N-nothing"

A/N: Hehehe be you're wonder how the Shark died right? Well it's because the Shark was scared to death because of how ugly he thinks Donald is

"I'm scared of going to Ursula", shivered Ariel

"Well there's her house", pointed out Donald

"Let's go kick her bitchy butt!", exclaimed Sora

So in they went, they soon found Ursula in her room

"Come out you can't run!", Donald shouted at her

"Your time has come!", Sebastian said joining in (A/N: Where'd Sebastian come from?)

Ursula gave the two of them a dirty, evil look/glare

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Donald and Sebastian

"There's no escape!", hissed the Eels

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!", laughed Ursula at the good guys

"Get the cauldron!", Sora ordered his friends

"Why?", asked Donald

Sora rolled his eyes, "It's her weekness!"

Ariel then started to slap the hell out of Ursula, Merlin then appeared and throws a potion to Sora

Sora blinked, "What the heck?...Oh well", Sora sighed and threw the potion at Ursula

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!", scremed Ursula as she died all dramaticly

They good guys then left Ursula's lair, "We made it!", cried Sora

"I made it", Ariel cried, happily

"I MADE IT!", exclaimed Donald, in his own joy

"Her precious Eels... I hope they die with her!", hissed Sora

Donald froze and looked at his tentacles, he only had 4 out of the 6 he orginaly had, "Aw Phooey!", he shouted

"What now?", asked Sora

"I left some of my tenticles there", replied Donald

Sora blinked at him, "How could you do that?"

"Erm my magic wore out and I'm starting to drown!", Donald exclaimed

Sora rolled his eyes, "Go get them if you want them", Donald started to change colours

"I'll get them...", sighed Ariel

"I'm still drowning", gasped Donald

(5 Minutes later)

Ariel soon came back holding Donald's missing tenicles, "I got them?", she said as she rejoined the group

"Donald's dead!", Sora cried out in shock

Suddenly Donald started to laugh at them, "Hahahahahhahahahahahahaahha I fooled you all I can still breathe!"

Sora glared at him, "See ya...asshole"

Donald then froze and said sharply, "Ohdam! I can't breath!"

"I've heard that one before!", snorted Sora, he didn't seem to care that Donald was changing colour again

(4 miuntes later)

"Was he kidding?", Sora finally asked

Ariel shurgged, "Oh well, he's only Shark bait now", and they swam off

(8 minutes later)

Sora paused, "Hey? Where's Goofy?"

Meanwhile Goofy was lost, "Where am I? Hmmm what's this? A dead duck?", Else where the other (Sora and Ariel) had found a new area, but then Ursula appear she proceed to make herself bigger, "The Bitch is back!", she shouted out

"She's not kidding", mummbled Sora

Suddenly...Donald appeared! "I'm Baaaaaaaaak!", he said but then noticed Ursula, "Holy Shit! So is she!", he cried out in shock

Sora groaned, "How did you get back?"

"Goofy found me dead, thanks to you!", Donald snorted, "And he healed me"

Sora glared at Donald, "Well I can't help it if you play dead!", he snapped

"Hello? Get back to me please!", inturrupted Ursula

"Attention Hogger!", said Donald

"Go for her face!", Ariel called out

"Long battle ahead of me then", sighed Sora

Ariel sighed sharing his saddness, "I know it's going to be horrible staring into her fat ugly mug but we have too"

Merlin suddenly appeared, he handed a knife to Sora and then disappeared

"What the fuck am I mean't to do with this!", exclaimed Sora, and threw the knife over his shoulder and it hit Ursula in the eye

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Ursula and then she died

They take the tridant back to the King and he tells them where the Keyhole is…In Ariel's Grotto. They seal the lock and it's time to leave, WhenSora andDonaldget to they're ship, Goofy's already there

"Well we've done it", sighed Sora as he entered

Goofy looked at them, "Hi guys"

"Where were you when we need you?", asked Sora

"I know were he was!", Donald said

Goofy gave Donald a cocky look and said, "Ok were was I, smarty pants"

"At the Football Picth", replied Donald

Before Sora could say, 'What are you on about?' when a voice hang out, "I'll get you!"

Donald blinked before asking, "Didn't we kill him?"

"Yes", Sora replied

"So what was that?"

**_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_**

**_End of The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Adventure in Alantica_**

**

* * *

****Sora: Cool! I rocked in this**

**Donald: You tried to kill me!**

**Xiao Tanaka: I could't resit! I'm sorry!**

**Goofy: I nearly got killed too, ya know**

**Donald: Yeah!**

**Sora: (Rams head againest a wall) You guys are all morons**

**Xiao Tanaka/Donald/Goofy: HEY!**

**Sora: Sorry**

**Xiao Tanaka: (Ahem) Read and Review but thats only if you want too, I'm not forcing you unlike someone (Looks at Donald)**

**Donald: Don't look at me!**

**Xiao Tanaka: We'd better end this now or the Readers will get bored**

**Goofy: Readers!**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yes..this is a Fan-Fic after all**

**Donald: Hmm does this mean they can read what we say and do?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yep, you've got it Donald**

**Goofy: (Starts waving) Hello Readers**

**Sora: Oh boy...**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yes well let's end this, Catch ya later . (Walks off)**

**Sora: Bye (walks off)**

**Goofy: Ummm?**

**Donald: Well! **

**Goofy: Buh Bye (Walks off)**

**Donald: We'll see you later in the most misrible fanfic EVER! And next time we are going to Halloween Town, see ya then (Follows Xiao Tanaka, Sora and Goofy)**


	3. Episode III: Boo to you Too!

**Xiao Tanka: I'm Back!**

**Donald: Why does everyone like saying that?**

**Xiao Tanaka: I got another review from the same person! I'm so happy someone likes my story and thinks its funny!**

**Donald: Well what did s/he say?**

**Xiao Tanaka: S/he says s/he fixed you in his game so you don't suck**

**Donald: Hoo-rah!**

**Xiao Tanaka:S/he did say you were ugly but s/he was mucking around**

**Donald: Oh really...**

**Xiao Tanaka: And s/he says just what s/he would say when you told Sora about your missing Fins '_DONALD HOW THE HELL DO YOU LOSE THOSE WHAT ARE YOU A LIZARD SHEDDING OFF ITS TAIL EVERYTIME SOMEONE GRABS IT?' _LOLOLOLOLOL (Cracks up laughing) Thanks sooooo much for reviewing my story, as always I'm glad you like it, I hope this Chapter will be good too!**

**Donald: Ok! This guy/girl is ticking me off**

**Xiao Tanaka: Lay off S/he!**

**Donald: That's it! (Pulls the Grant Mallet out) DIE! (And goes for the kill)**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yikes! (Ducks, and it hits Sora, who was doing his hair)**

**Sora: OWWWW! (Mess his hair up) MY HAIR NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAM YOU DONALD!**

**Donald: Uh oh...**

**Sora: (Pulls the Ulatmie Weapon out) DIE!**

**Donald: Holy Crud! Better run like hell! (Runs off screaming with Sora chasing him, trying to kill him)**

**Goofy: (APPEARING AGAIN!) Hi, Whats happening?**

**Xiao Tanaka: O.O (Points at Sora and Donald)**

**Goofy: That looks like fun! I'm joining in too! (Helps Sora)**

**Donald: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Xiao Tanaka: I'll just do the Disclaimer shall I? Xiao Tanaka aka Me does not own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SqureEnix/Soft and Disney, I also don't own any Charaters in the story, also its rated PG, to be safe, and now on with the Show!**

**

* * *

**

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

_Boo to you Too!_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_"Singing"_

* * *

Halloween a nice time of year... So guess what Donald thought? It would be a good idea to go there so; "_This is Halloween, This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween"_ (Hehehehehe)

**Halloween Town**

"This is scary", whined Donald as he looked around

Sora rolled his eyes, "Really… I thought this was buttercup vile!"

"Come on you two", sighed Goofy

"Look smoke over there!", pointed out Sora

"Look a short stubby man", added Donald

"And Jack Skeleton though I've never heard of him", Goofy commented

Donald sighed at Goofy and said, "Can we keep moving please..."

They headed towards the Labratory and went in inside they found the Doctor and Jack

"Hi doctor", started Sora in his usal curious manner, "What you doing? Creating a heart for the heartless?", taking notcie of a cheap looking heart on the table

The Doctor smiled at Sora, "Exactly!", then he went over and pulled a lever, A big flash of light blinded them

Jack groaned, "God damn it failed!", he complained then he had a thought, "Maybe we don't have all the ingredients?"

"True, true so very true", the Doctor mummbled to himself then he turned to Jack and said, "Go and find me Memory and don't forget Surprise!"

Jack blinked at him, "What?"

"Just go", groaned the Doctor, "Please give me peace"

"Ok, ok", Jack said, then he smiled and looking at Sora said, "Sora come with me"

"As if I have a choise", Sora whispered to himself

Sora and Co go off to find the ingredients for the heart the Doctor is planning to make

Donald stopped, "I have a bad feeling about this"

"And what might that be?", asked Sora, a little annoyed that they had to stop

"Goofy's gone missing!", exclaimed Donald

Sora paused thinking back, "Oh I got rid off him", he answered finally

"How mean! You know I don't like you doing that besides I'd like a break once in a while!", exploded Donald

"Well", started Sora, he paused then said rather rudely, "I like watching you get killed!"

Just the Jack happened to inturrupt them, "So we have the memory and I--", he said but Sora inturrupted him, "Hey look a Jack-in-the-box!"

Jack sighed, "So we now have surprise"

"Let's go back", Donald butted in, "I'm getting scared"

So they walk back but Oggie Boggie hears of this heart and makes his little minions go after it; Back with Sora and co at the Labratory

"We finally have it!", exclaimed The Doctor, he turned to put the heart on the table but...,"Arg!", he cried as he was tripped up

"Grab it!", came a Little Voice, and these little children grab the Heart and run off with it

"After them!", ordered Donald

Sora rolled his eyes again at Donald, "Duh you think!"

Jack throws them half way across town to Oggie Boggie place where mysterious things are happening; Jack then runs all the way there, They enter a room where three little children are running around

"Oh no!", They cried, then the laughed cheekily at the Heroes, "Well if you want your Heart come bloody get it!"

Sora turned to Donald, "Ok, Donald prove to me you're not stupid and kick there butt's!", Sora asked in a forceful way

The Children pounced on Donald and starts beating him up, "AHHHHHH!", screamed the Poor Duck

"OK! MAYBE YOU'LL PROVE ME RIGHT INSTEAD!", boomed Sora, annoyedly, he ran over and started hitting the Kids with his Keyblade, which made them get off Donald

Then the Children started to cry, "We're sorry", They wailed, "We we're just following orders"

"Ok", Sora said to Donald, "Donald pull on that thing!"

Donald blinked at Sora, "Ummm ok?", he then pulls handle and pulls it off

"Hi", said Jack as he walked in, the thing Donald had just pulled made a Axe fall, this fell on Jack and cut his face off, thrust! Killing him!

Sora stared at Jack, then turned to Donald, "Do you know what you just did!"

"No! Where's jack?", came the reply from Donald

Sora glared at him, "I was just getting to that, you got Jack killed!"

"Is that bad?", asked Donald

"I give up", groaned Sora

They without any waring they are then magical teleported to Oggie-Boggie

Oggie-Boggie laughed then said, "I got tired of waiting"

"I know what to do with you!", smirked Sora as he threw a fire potion at Oggie-Boggie

"Oh for God's Sake and I didn't even get to play!", sobbed Oggie-Boggie as he died

"Let's call it a day...", sighed Sora

So they all turn round and start walking home, but when they get outside...

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!", came Oggie-Boggie's voice and uses the power of darkness to actually become the Manor/His house

"Eeeewww big black spot's", whinned Donald

Sora shot a dirty look at Donald, "Come on we gotta kill them", Sora said

So jumping around they went and they killed all the black spots and sealed the Keyhole then they could finally leave, Goofy, as usal, appeared from no-where and they went on the Gummi Ship

"Oww dam talking to that girl was nice anyway", grummbled Goofy as he followed Donald and Sora on the Gummi Ship, "Hello", he said

"Yeah, nice to meet you too", replied Sora, sarcasticly and he headed to the controls and they took off

Donald glared at Goofy, "It's almost like you don't want to see us!"

"I don't", whisppered Goofy to himself

"I heard that!", Donald snapped, "In that case I'm dis-inviting you"

"You can't do that!", protested Sora, "Because were in the middle of space, he'll die if he gets out!"

"I don't care", shouted Donald as he took over controling the Gummi Ship

"Give me the controls!", cried Sora angreyly at Donald and the two started fighting

Goofy gasped in his own fear, "You'll make the ship crash, stop it!"

Goofy's warining came a little too late and they sended the ship crashing into about 10 mertories and 15 Heartless ships, when they escaped from the meroties and ships...

"Donald! Now look what you did!", thundered Sora

"Me, Me, ME! You blame me!", roared Donald

Sora rolled his eyes and glared at his duck friend, "I'm not blaming you; you did it!"

Goofy was loseing his pastiace with his friends, "Shut up! You already got us lost, would it kill to leave it there?"

"Shut up!", they both screamed at Goofy

"Good thing I can fix the ship", sighed Goofy

Sora crossed his arms, "Donald, I hate you!", he remarked hurtfully

"That makes two of us!", snapped Donald, but then he thought about it and relised his mistake, "Wait! No! I mean-- I hate you!"

"I don't ever want to speak to you again!", snarled Sora

"Same here", snorted Donald

"Well I guess I'll drive", sighed Goofy, "But you might need to tell me how to fly the ship"

_**End of The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Boo to you Too!**_

**

* * *

****Sora: I'm glad that adventures over!**

**Donald: Is it safe to come out yet?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yes!**

**Donald: (Comes out from hideing) 'bout time too!**

**Goofy: Awful short isn't it**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yea...Meeko could't think of much while I was playing the game at the point (Oh Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion? Me and my friend who helped me write these did infact play the game while we typed the script versions out .)**

**Sora: Well we're are we going next?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Never-Never-Neverland!**

**Donald: Oh no! Riku's should be there!**

**Goofy: You don't like him?**

**Donald: No**

**Sora: (Puts his Keyblade to Donald's neck)**

**Donald: Yes**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yep, I'll be starting on that one ASAP! **

**Donald: Anything else?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Oh yeah! Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion I have read your Fan-Fic and I have left a review, might I say I think its a great story!**

**Sora: Ok thats all very well for you**

**Donald: What's the other thing?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Read and Review but thats only if you want too!**

**Sora: Man I'm beat...I'm gonna go take a kip/nap (Walks off)**

**Xiao Tanaka: (Yawn) Me too I've done two chapters in one night...My mother shall not be pleased...but oh heck (Walks off to bed)**

**Goofy: Better go with Sora**

**Donald: Yeah..I've gotta face this tommorow again as well**

**(And they walk off together)**


	4. Episode IV: Never, Never, Neverland!

**Xiao Tanaka: G' Morning ya all**

**Donald: Oh deary me! It's you again**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yep this can only mean one thing**

**Sora: You're saying we can have a vacction?**

**Xiao Tanaka: No! Its a new Chapter**

**Donald: Oh bully...**

**Xiao Tanaka: I have had yet another Review from Sora**

**Sora: What! I never...**

**Xiao Tanaka: No not you ya moron! I mean Sora-****Oathkeeper-Oblivion**! **Ahem, I'm really glad ya liked the last chapter, Short but effective! Anyways I'm glad you liked the review, two people hapened to follow me! (Glares at Donald and Sora)**

**Sora/Donald: (Shrugs)**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yes, well, Poor Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion got attacked by s/he's little sister; she bit him! (Oops forgot to say I'm glad your friend liked my story too)**

**Donald: Severs s/he right!**

**Xiao Tanaka: ¬.¬' Sora!**

**Sora: GRAVITY! (Crushes Donald)**

**Donald: Ouch...**

**Xiao Tanaka: That'll teach ya!**

**Sora: Goofy! You'd better do the Disclaimer**

**Goofy: YEY! (cough) Xiao Tanaka does not own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SqureEnix/Soft and Disney, She also-- also?**

**Sora: The Characters! She doesn't own any of the Characters**

**Goofy: Oh right! Thanks pal, she does not own any Charaters in the story either, also its rated PG for some reason**

**Sora: (Hits his head) Oh man**

**Donald: Can we get on with this?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Ok!**

* * *

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

_Never-Never-Neverland_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator

_Thinking_

("Tinkerbell Talking")

Name:

_"Singing"_

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, Back on the Great Gummi ship; Miserry...**

"Donald, you're gonna have to tell me how to drive this thing?", asked Goofy in an exclaiming way

Donald crossed his arms and turned away, "I'm not saying anything!", he snapped

"Were going off course!", cried Goofy in alarm

Sora rolled his eyes and glared, "I don't care because I'm near Donald!"

"Well I not happy either!", Donald yelled

"Hello? HELP!", shouted Goofy, in desparation

Donald let out a kind remark off, "Tough!"

"Are we meant to be going there?", Sora suddenly asked

"I'm lost", groaned Goofy, then he stopped and saw something, "Oh wait look it's a ship?"

Donald looked but and peered out the window, his face paled, "Its pirates!", he cried out in horror

"It's going to hit us!", Sora exclaimed

Goofy let out a cry of 'Aiiiieeee' before the ship hit them

On the ship, Sora walked around on deck, "Where the fricking hell am I?", he asked himself, "And where's Goofy? I hope Donald died!"

"I didn't think you'd come Sora"

Sora jumped, he turned around and there was Riku! His dear friend Riku, the sight of this made Sora gasp, "Where's Goofy?", Sora asked, inconsierately

"Is he that important to you?", Riku hissed, "More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about him shouldn't you be asking about Kairi?"

Sora paused and thought about it, "No…"

Riku igored what Sora had just said and contiued, "That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her!", he stepped out of the way to reveal Kairi, who is not in good shape... (Sora lets out a gasp)

Suddenly, An ugly looking man stepped out of the Shadows (A/N: Oh if you don't know already? I'm talking about Captain Hook), "Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel! Walk the plank!", ordered Hook

"Why are you so evil, Riku? Why are you so-so heartless!", shouted Sora

"Because I'm almighty", Riku replied, smuggly

Sora lost his temmper complely, "You spoiled little brat they will kill you or are you suicidal, the heartless will kill you!"

Riku rolled his eyes boredly, "Oh really? Liar, liar go eat fire!", Sora stayed quiet

"I've learned some other tricks of the trade", smirked Riku, and then made Sora's Shadow come to life

Sora got surprised, "My shadow!", he exclaimed, "You're stealing it!"

"Grrrrr no you fool!", growled Riku

"Why did you show me that?", Sora asked

"To scare you!", snapped Riku, "Well whatever, you can see your friends now"

Sora suddenly fell down a trap door thinking _I bet Donald put that there_

Riku turned to Captain Hook, "Let's blow this joint", he snorted, "And keep him away from Kairi", and with that Riku walked off

As soon as Riku was out of sight, Captain Hook exploded with rage, "If that little bastard thinks I take orders on my vessel he has another thing coming and it's called a shark!"

"Well what do you suggest?", asked proberly the Captain's only friend, Smee

"Nothing!", groaned Hook, "If I do anything he may feel it necessary to kill me!"

Meanwhile, Sora had infact found his friends or from his point of view he has found Goofy

"Just ignore the Imp", snorted Sora about Donald

Goofy smiled, "So are sure you saw her?", asking about Kairi

"Defiantly!", said Sora

Donald gave a big, sarcastic grin, "Ok, great but first...get off me!"

Sora rolled his eyes, when he had fell from the trap door he had landed on the un-knowing Donald and Goofy, "Ok, but only because I'm also on Goofy", he snapped, and got off them

"Let's go talk to her", Goofy suggested, talking about Kairi and then he got off Donald and like-wise Donald got up

Sora and Goofy started to look for a way out but then a voice rang out, "Looking for a way out?"

Donald gave a loud snort of, "Yeah, but without they're help" and pointed to Goofy and Sora

The speaker of the voice, a boy, jumped out from behind the barrel, " I'm the answer to your prayers! My names Peter Pan"

Goofy looked surpirsed, "The Peter Pan?"

"Yes", grinned Peter

"Really!", exclaimed Goofy

"Yep", smriked Peter

"Never heard of ya", finished Goofy

Donald proceed to tap his footnot reallybelieveing Peter Pan

Peter shrugged at Donald, "Fine, Ducky, have it your way"

Sora hesetaited then said, "But you're stuck to in here too I mean"

"No", snorted Peter, "I'm just waiting for someone"

"Who?", started Sora but just the a little light appeared, "Ahhhhhh!", Sora cried out in surprise

Peter started taping his foot annyoedly, "Tinkerbell what took you so long?", he paused, "So did you?"

("Hu?")

"Wendy?", countiued Peter

("There was another girl there too")

Peter, not really understanding what Tinkerbell had said, went off on one, "Are you crazy! I'm not leaving Wendy although... no, NO, no!"

"She must be jealous", sniggered Donald and then started to laugh at her

("I'm going to knock you flat!")

**WHAM!**

"She's got Muscles!", groaned Donald in his pain

Peter turned to Tinkerbell, "Never mind open the door!", and walla! Tinkerbell opens the door, "So we have to stick together till we find Wendy", he said to Sora and co

"Bye, bye I guess, what are going do this time leave me with the shark?", sighed Goofy

Donald shook his head, "No, the monkey instead"

"It's not up to you Donald!", snapped Sora, "We'll come back for you or you follow us invisible?", Sora said to Goofy

Goofy pondered for a bit then replied, "Follow you invisible"

"Come on then", Peter said rudely

So they leave and are constantly followed by monsters, Sora met Shadow Sora, "No! Shadow Sora, my battle!"

"Stuff that!", shouted Donald and dragged Sora off and followed the others

When they we're safe, Goofy reappeared and asked Peter, "So how can you fly Peter?"

"Anyone can fly! Especially ducky here", Peter said

"Was he talking about me when he said Ducky!", asked Donald

Sora grinned, "Yep"

Peter paused, "Come on its easy, just try! TINKER BELL!", he called for his fairie friend and she came, "Ah there you are!", and he gathered some pixie dust

("Ouch")

And Peter sprinkeled it over the unhappy trio, "Now you can fly!", he exclaimed

"Really?", Sora asked, dis-believing him

Donald decied to try first only so he could try and get away from Sora, so he jumps in the air and starts flaping his arms around but instead of flying, he falls to the ground unhappily, "Aw Phooey!", he remarked

("Hahahahahehehhehahahahahe")

Donald sighed at staredup at the fairie and started to tap each finger on the ground; Meanwhile; Riku was talking to Captain Hook, In the Captain's Cabin

Hook look annoyed, "So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones… There are meant to be seven?"

"And Maleficent says she's not one of them", Riku finished

"Oh, Maleficent says this and Maleficent says that; Must we believe her!", snapped Captain Hook

"Yes and shut up" snarled Riku, "Set sail soon as possible. Leave all dead including Wendy"

Captain Hook could barely hold his temper annd cried out, "After all that fuss of getting the little bitch and why must there be those seven!"

"Who knows", shrugged Riku, "As long as it means getting Kairi's heart, it don't matter if I have to kill you"

Hook shook his head at this, "Your wasting your time the heartless have eaten her heart you'll never get it back", and then whispered to himself, "They make me work with amateurs"

"I will indent it", mummbled Riku and then said, "I'll just go behind your back, stop me, then its curtains for you and chow for old crocky!"

The Captain went slient until, Smee's voice rang out from the pipe tubes, "We have a problem the prisoners have got away and Peter Pan is with them!"

"D'oh!", Hook said, "Bring the hostage to me then and be quick or no dinner!"

Meanwhile back with Sora and Co, Tinkerbell started to fly up to the celling, "Whats wrong Tink?", asked Peter

Donald was standing infront of a fire, "Some warm to my cold heart", he grummbled, unfortunatley Goofy heard him

"Heartless won't want your heart because there's not one", lauged Goofy

"Why IS EVERYBODY AGAINST ME!", shouted Donald

Sora noticed Tinkerbell and Peter and asked, "What's wrong with that little pixie now?"

Suddenly a voice above them said, "Peter is that you? Hello? I'm hungry!"

"It's you! Wendy...", Peter said, happily

("Oh boy…")

Donald, for some reason suddenly remarked, "Blue is so not my color", he paused and looked at his blue hat, "I like it!"

"Get me out of here, but hurry, because if you don't when I do get out, I will kick you good and hard!", shouted Wendy

"What!", exclaimed Peter, "I'll be right up just hold on"

Sora looked at Peter, "Oh good is that Wendy?", then he mummbled to himself "She's uglier than what I thought", he paused when Peter gave him the look of death, "Wendy, Is there anyone in there with you?", he quickly asked

"Well there's a girl, but she seems to be asleep she hasn't even moved", Wendy replied

"Kairi!", cried Sora, usumingly

Suddenly, Kairi is taken away (And Wendy or so they think), "Hey come on we gotta go get them", cried Peter and then whispered, " Or Wendy will kill me"

"I still hate you Sora!", snapped Donald

Peter rolled his eyes, "Oh stop fighting! What if something happened, then you'd have to work together!"

Donald stared at Peter, "I don't care; I STILL HATE HIM!"

In the Captain's Cabin, Sora spots Riku holding Kairi, "Riku, wait!", he cried out. Sudddenly, Dark-Sora appears giving Riku a chance to make away with Kairi

"Oh shit!", Sora exclaimed

Peter turned to Sora, "Don't worry, he's only a heartless, he won't be any harder then the rest"

"Fight me", hissed Dark-Sora, "I think not!", the he started to attack Peter Pan alot

Sora looked for Donald and saw he K.O'ed on the floor, "Oh no, someone drugged Donald!", he shouted

(A/N: How'd Donald get K.O'ed? Oh well)

"No they didn't", Peter said

"DONALD, I'M GONNA REPLACE YOU WITH GOOFY SOON!", thundered Sora

Dark-Sora rolled his eyes, "You more you spilt the less you kill", he said

"I hate riddles for that you're going to hell!", snapped Sora

"You're going to hell!", boomed Dark-Sora, but then a portal open underneth him, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!", he screamed as he got taken back to his own world the Heartless World

"Now why must they make my shadow evil?", moaned Sora

Donald quickly answered, "Because you're evil!"

Peter Pan had gone off and had found Wendy laying unconscious, "Wendy!"

("Hey!")

Peter glared at Tinkerbell, "Come on, Tink, not now!", Sora and the others came in, Peter turned to Sora, "Well this is as far as I can go, I gotta help Wendy!", and with that he flies off

"Hi Donald", said Goofy appearing again

"Hi Asshole!", snapped Donald, bitterly

They all wondered around the ship looking for what they are meant to do, they come across some Heartless, they are dead before you know it

Suddenly Goofy spotted something, "A ladder!"

"No! You think?", sighed Donald, with a roll of the eyes

After a long while they finally get to the Ship's Deck, We're they meet the Captain

"Quite a handful, that boy Riku running off without saying a word, well bad to you I guess", shrugged Captain Hook

Sora and his friend all pulled out they're weapons, "Where did he go tell me or else!", shouted Sora

"Or else what? Besides he only went to the ruins of Hollow Bastion were Maleficent is", Hook said, but then he pulled out a glass case; Tinkerbell was inside, "Go or leave her behind if you wish, but you are surrounded by ocean, your choice!"

Sora glared down at sharks, who started to swim around, the Captain contiuned, "Hand over the Keyblade and I'll spare you; I'm nice guy really. So what will it be the Keyblade or the plank!"

Donald mummbled to himself, "As if we have a choise". Meanwhile, Crocky is waiting for his small chewy snack, Captain Hook starts to get panicky, "I can't stay here! He'll have me other hand, Smee you take care of them!", and with that he left

"I, god, I think I'll walk the plank", sighed Sora

Donald suddenly took notice of the Sharks, "Sharks...? There are Sharks down there! OH MY GOD! Help me god!", he cried out

Sora is going to jump off from the plank to the Crocodile's mouth. But then, Sora heard Peter Pan's voice.

"Fly, Sora! Just believe, and you can do it!"

And Sora jumps and the Crocodile doesn't get his deserts today but Donald will not tolerate this. He wanted Sora to be eaten alive, Sora starts flying around, "Hello, bye, bye, I can believe", Sora said

Peter Pan steals Tinker Bell and leaves Smee doing the cha, cha, cha, "What the fu?", said Smee

"We gotto nowkill the Captain", Peter told Sora

Sora paused, "I'm forgetting Goofy!", he exclaimed

"What about Donald?", asked Goofy

"I can take care of myself", snorted Donald, rudely

Peter Pan sets Tinker Bell free, "Thanks", Sora said to Peter

"It's ok, don't mention it anytime bud", shrugged Peter

"Hey look monsters!", cried Goofy

Peter grinned, "I killed them all!"

* * *

Suddenly they all bust into song; 

(A/N: I have no idea where this version of the lyrics 'You Can Fly' came from but it was the first lyrics to the song I found so I used it, don't me any credit I didn't make it up! I only edited the frist two verses)

Goofy:

_"Think of a wonderful thought_

_Any jolly little thought"_

Donald:

_"Think of Xmas, think of snow_

_Think of any bells, Here we go!"_

Sora:

_"Like a reindeer in the sky _

_We can fly! We can fly!_

_We can fly!" _

Peter:

_"Soon you'll zoom all around the room_

_All it takes is faith and trust_

_But the thing that's a positive must_

_Is a little bit of pixie dust_

_The dust is a positive must"_

Sora, Donald, Goofy:

_"You can fly! You can fly!_

_You can fly!"_

Sora:

_"When there's a smile in your heart_

_There's no better time to start"_

Goofy:

_It's a very simple plan_

_You can do what the birdies can_

Donald:

_"At least it's worth a try" (Shrug)_

All:

_"You can fly! You can fly!_

_You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"_

* * *

**AHEM! Back to the plot!** They trick Captain into running out looks round confused 

"Ahhhhhh?", Hook mummered as he looked about

Peter snigger to himself and went up behind the Captain and pokes him with his dagger

"OWWW!", screamed the Captain, "-- p-peter pa--blast you!", he retorted

"Ready to make a splash codfish now it's your turn to walk the plank!", laughed Peter

The Captain makes Heartless appears, "MONSTERS!", exclaimed Donald

"No really! You think!", snapped Sora

Peter gave a huge grin, "Captain, I shall slice you and dice you till you are no more!"

"You think you're pitiful things can defeat me!", boomed Hook

Somebody suddenly starts to fire bombs at them, one it Sora, "Who did that?", he thundered

"Me!", shouted Donald, "And I hit my target"

The battle ends because they kill him, Hook screamed as the Crocky chased him into the distance, "One day you'll pay for what has happened to so many good heartlesses", he cried as he ran for it

A little while later, Sora was gazeing out to sea, Goofy turned to Donald and said, "Kairi didn't wake up so maybe she lost her--", but Donald cut him short by saying, "Shhhh!"

"Sora? I still can't believe it you really flew I wonder if she'll believe you", Peter said

Sora sighed then said, "Maybe one day I'll bring her here then she can try it herself if you can believe then you can do anything right? I'll find Kairi I know will there's so much I want to tell her about flying and the pirates and everything else that happened..."

Suddenly Tinkerbell came and said something which made Peter say, "Whats that, Tink? There's something at the clock tower? What's there?"

So they flew there, to the Clock Tower in London, "What the freaking hell am I meant to do here?", Sora asked, ticked off-ly

"Try and make it 1..", suggested Donald

Peter let out a laugh and said, "1 step ahead"

Sora, hit the clock's hands and make 1, nothing happed, "STUPID THING!", Sora then hit it until it became 12 '_**Ding dong ding dong ding dong**... '_ and Walla! The Keyhole appears and so Sora locks it, but else where (namely Hollow Bastion) Riku is panting alot

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart", said the bi--- Err I mean witch, Maleficent

There was a noise, "A castaway?", Maleficent started, "Though his world perished his heart did not when we took the princess from his castle he apparently followed her here though sheer force of will but fear not no harm will come to you, he is no match for your power…", she finished

"My power?", Riku asked

Maleficent smiled wickedly, "Yes, the untapped power that lies within you now child it's time to awaken your power and realized your full potential"

Riku glows green (Donald: Like toxic waste that he is - Me: Shut up!) Meanwhile back at the Clock Tower in London

Wendy sighed, "Peter? Are you really going back to Neverland?"

"Afraid so", shurgged Peter, "But we can see each other any time as long as you don't forget about Neverland that is"

Tinkerbell was most annoyed as Peter and Wendy held hands and exchanged looks, Donald started laughing at Tinker Bell, but as soon as she turns round he stopped and started whistling

"Oh Boy", groaned Peter, "She's getting steamed again. Do me a favor look after her for me will ya?", asked Peter

"What!", exclaimed Sora

It's all over they decide enough is enough and climb aboard the gummy ship and jet away forgetting about Goofy he's still on the pirate ship waiting for Sora and Donald to come back...

_**End of The Kingdom Heart Chronicles: Never-Never-Neverland!**_

**

* * *

****Goofy: Well that was fun**

**Donald: For some! We had to Sing!**

**Xiao Tanaka: I could't resist, I'm sorry!**

**Sora: I liked it!**

**Donald: Of course you did, you like all of them!**

**Sora: Shut up ya Featherhead!**

**Donald: I recent that remark**

**Xiao Tanaka: But your a duck?**

**Donald:...**

**Xiao Tanaka: Please don't tell me you didn't know that?**

**Donald:...Just messin' with ya**

**Xiao Tanaka: Thats my quote!**

**Donald: Sorry!**

**Goofy: Can we leave the soon we do the sooner a new episode and be put up!**

**Donald: Did he? Just speak intellegance!**

**Goofy: What's that mean?**

**Donald: Spoke too soon...**

**Sora: Where are we going next?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Hollow Bastion**

**Sora: Great!**

**Xiao Tanaka's Mum: Get off the Computer!**

**Donald: Your in trouble now!**

**Xiao Tanaka: Shut up! Got ta go bye, Catch ya all later (Runs off)**

**Sora: I'll do the review thing; Read and Review but its only is you want to though, no force intended**

**Donald: That sucker Xiao go told off--**

**Daisy's Voice: DONALD!**

**Donald: Uh oh, better run like hell! (Runs off screaming)**

**A/N: I like Daisy and Donald's relasionship but it's funny to muck around with it :D**

**Dasiy: (Chasing Donald) COME BACK HERE!**

**Sora: O.O...Why is she mad with him?**

**Goofy: Missed his date with her**

**Sora: Ah...**

**Donald: HELP ME!**

**Sora: Let's help him before Daisy gets arrested for Duck slaugther**

**Goofy: Agreed (They both run off the help poor Donald)**


	5. Episode V: Showdown at Hollow Bastion P1

**Xiao Tanaka: GUYS GUESS WHAT!**

**Sora: Another Review?**

**Goofy: Another Chapter?**

**Donald:...Another day...**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yes all of that but...MEEKO'S HERE!**

**Donald: Uh oh...**

**Goofy: Who's she?**

**Xiao Tanaka: My friend**

**Meeko: Hello**

**Sora: Sup**

**Meeko: Yes nice to meet you too!**

**Sora: O.o? Whats up with her?**

**Xiao Tanaka: School, my friend, School...**

**Sora: Oh...What's that?**

**Donald: -.-' Moron**

**Meeko: Wait? This isn't the Story? What are we doing?**

**Xiao Tanaka: This is the Daliy Rant before the Fic**

**Meeko: Wha?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Oh boy...**

**Sora: So ummm? What about this review?**

**Donald: I'll say it today!**

**Meeko: I want to do it!**

**Donald: Tuff! (he reads the review) hmmm, she's got a jolly good point; Why do you Sora choose me over Goofy, When you don't even like me!**

**Sora:...Ummm; Because...**

**Meeko: It makes your life hell, Donald!**

**Donald: Aw Phooey! (Xiao and Meeko snigger)**

**Goofy: (Sniffs) No one likes me **

**Xiao Tanaka: I do! (Hugs Goofy, gives everyone else the look of death) Don't worry your in this one alot**

**Goofy: Yey!**

**Donald: Oh bully...why does every second of my life hate me?**

**Meeko: Because your possessed?**

**Goofy: Because your insanse?**

**Sora: Because you have no life what-so-ever!**

**Donald: ENOUGH!**

**Xiao Tanaka: Deary me, will you all just stop it! **

**Meeko/Sora/Goofy/Donald: Sorry...**

**Xiao Tanaka: Thank you, anyways glad, Sora liked my last chapter**

**Sora: What?**

**Xiao Tanaka: You know what I mean! Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion, rememmber?**

**Sora: Oh, yeah, right...**

**Goofy: Meeko? Wanna do the Review**

**Meeko: Yey! What do I say?**

**Sora: That Xiao doesn't own the game; Kingdom Hearts and none of the charaters and that this is rated PG**

**Meeko: Ok, Xiao doesn't own the game; Kingdom Hearts and none of the charaters and this is rated PG**

**Goofy: She's good**

**Sora: She just copyied me!**

**Meeko: (Kicks Sora)**

**Sora: Ow! Don't make me use my Keyblade!**

**Xiao Tanaka: Uh oh...Better start the Fic, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

_Showdown at Hollow Bastion; Part I_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Thinking_

_"Singing"_

* * *

So they head to the new planet, hitting what seemed like every single asteroid on there way. And a couple of road hogs to add to that

Donald, who was driving, looked at Sora, "I'm sorry I did what ever happened", he apliogied, "Friends?", he added hopefully

"Keep your eye on the road!", remined Sora, "Yes friends", he quickly added

"Good idea", mummbled Goofy

When they reached the world, they all looked out of the window and stared at the new world; Hollow Bastion, "Oh my god, look at this dump!", complained Donald and so they landed, Goofy the points at the big castle, "Oh my god", sighed Donald

"I was just thinking the same thing", Sora said then he pauses and felt his heart, "This place make me feel warm inside..."

"Naw...your just hungry", blabbered out Donald

Sora shot an icey glare at the Duck, "Your asking for another fight!", he snapped

Suddenlt there was a tremendous 'Roarrrrrr!', which scared the guys silly when they had calmed down and bit Sora said, "Let's go!", and they ran towards where the sound came from, When they get there...

"It's a monster!", gasped Sora to his friends, he then noticed something else, "Riku...?"

"No vessel, No Heartless?", Riku was saying to The Beast (A/N: Yes It is The Beast)

The Beast looked a Riku, "But sir..."

"No but's! But how did you get here?", asked Riku, harshly

"I simply beileved nothing more to it, when our world feel into darkness", the Beast started, "Belle was taken from me I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost! I would find her I believed I would find her so here I am, she must be here and I will have her back!", the Beast ordered

Riku smiled wickely, for a change at the Beast, "Take her if you can!"

The Beast jumps to attack Riku; Riku jumps away, matrix style, The Beast is probably now dead, nope, wait? The sword bounced! The Beast lives!

"Stop! I need him", shouted Sora, as he and co ran up to Riku

"You finally made it", smirked Riku, "About time I've been waiting for you, we've always been rivals haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you"

"Riku...", sighed Sora, sadly

Riku glared and shook his head, "But it all ends here there can't be two Keyblade Masters!"

Sora blinked at Riku, "What are you talking about!"

"Let the Keyblade chose it's own master!", shouted Riku, Then to everyone's suprise; The Keyblade goes to Riku

"Huh!", came the chorous from Donald, Sora and Goofy

Riku started to laugh, "You don't have what it takes to save Kairi", the he looked straight at Sora, just to be spiteful,

"It's up to me, only the KeyBlade master can open the secert door and change the world!"

Donald paused and then said, "Well, good luck with that!"

"But thats impossible", gasped Sora, "How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade...?"

"You were just the delierery boy; sorry your parts over now and I'm not even giving you a tip!", sniggered Riku

"Oh really?", said Sora

"Yeah", answered Donald

Sora smacked his head, "D'oh"

Riku was about to walk off when he stopped and faced Sora, "Here!", and throws Sora a wooden toy sword, "Go play hero with this", and off he went. Sora dropped on his knees all dramatic (A/N: Did any of you notice Donald and Goofy have happy faces on when this happens, no emotion what-so-ever!)

"Let's go!", snorted Goofy about Riku, "Leave him"

"Hello, forgetting something are we today Goofy", said Donald to Goofy

"What's that", asked Goofy

"We have a mission still!", snapped or rather shouted the Duck

Goofy sighed and looked over his shoulder at Sora, "But Sora--", he started

Donald rolled his eyes, "Oh, he's now a dead weight!", They abandon him, Donald is quite unrelucktant though, "Sora, I'm sorry but I have orders", and with that they left poor Sora and followed Riku (A/N: I wish I knew what happened with Riku when Donald and Goofy joined him, it would be interesting...)

The Beast, injured, started limping near Sora, "Hey don't move your injured!", Sora cried out

"Why did you come here? I came to fight for Belle and though I am on my own; I will fight!", the Beast said

"Oh crap I'm teamed up with a big, fat, hairy thing that doesn't even know what a fork is!", moaned Sora, They are magicly warped to the castle

"Ermm", started Sora, "Where are you from?", asked Sora

"Don't know...", replied the Beast

"So where were you born?"

"Don't know..."

"How old are you?"

"Don't know..."

"Who were your parents?"

"Don't know..."

"Whats your middle name?"

"Don't know..."

"Whats your--"

"Shut up!", roared the Beast

They arrive at a gate, Sora starts trying to open the gate, "I've been there, you can go", said the Beast, "Ok?", Sora said confuesdly, he turned to the gates, "Open the Gates!", then the gates open, "O-o-o-k", Meanwhile all the Princess of Hearts have been captured, Maleficent spoke to them;

"O purest of hearts show me the keyhole or I'll hit you with me stick!", They show her the Keyhole but she hit's them with a stick anyway, Meanwhile...Sora and Beast are at the Entrance Room of the Castle

"Now what, asked Sora to himself

The Beast looked away, "Be on your guard...", warned the Beast

"I know!", snapped Sora

"They're close, I can feel it...", the Beast sighed

Sora then started to run around in circles screaming, "He must be possesed! He must be possesed!"

"What!", roared the Beast then he stopped at looked behind him, "Belle!", and there in the door way was a girl, but then it turned into a heartless

"I'm not Belle!", snapped The Heartless, "Do I look like a bell?"

The Beast, in-raged, lept after the punny Heartless with a 'ROARRRR'

"Eeeek! He'll kill me! Holy crap run like hell!", cried the Heartless, The door locked, thrust, locking the Beast out

Then a voice rang out, "Quit while you can!", It was Riku!

"No! Not without Kairi", Sora said and then spotting his Ex-Friends shouted at them, "Donald and Goofy! You tratiors!"

"The darkness will destory you", hissed Riku

Sora shook his head, "Your wrong the darkness can destory my body but it can't touch my heart, my heart will stay with my friends, it'll never die!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Really? Well we'll just have to see about that!"

"Could this be it? I get to go home!", Donald said hopefully

"I'll be right behind you!", Goofy said

Riku shot a death look at Donald and Goofy then said, "ATTACK!", and shot a beam at Sora, Sora closed his eyes but just when it looks like its curtans for Sora, Goofy ran up just in time and blocked it (The Beam)

Sora just stood there..."Why?", he asked

"Sora's not gonna go anywhere!", Goofy said firmly

Riku tilted his head, "You'd betray your king?", he asked

Goofy gave a grin, "Don't worry. I tryed to be excuted by one and I survived that", and as he said that he pulled his head off (Remember Alantica?), "But I'm stayin' loyal to Sora; My master, (A/N: He's a dog right?)

"Feach puppy", said Sora

"CAN I HAVE SOME BREAD!", shouted Donald

Goofy started waving to Donald, "See ya later Donald, tell the king I'm sorry but I'm scared what will happen when I show him my trick" (A/N: Oh his trick? Its when he pulls his head off)

Donald jummped and shouted, "Wait Goofy! I'll tell him, but I'm coming too! (A/N: Why doesn't he just say, in the Kingdom Hearts version, of this bit normally? Its not like Goofy can't hear him), Donald ran over to them

"Oh boy", groaned Sora

Donald closed his eyes, "Do I have to look at you? Just wondering...", asked Donald

"Please say you haven't fallen out", sighed Goofy

"You'll find out later", mummbled Sora, "When I'm dead later!"

Donald smiled (For Once!), "We're stuck together like glue"

"This is a living nightmare...", moaned Sora

Riku gave out a cough, "How will you fight without a weapon?", he asked

"I'll show you", grinned Sora and held up Donald

"Please! No! I'll be good!", begged Donald

Sora gave a cocky smile to Riku, "I don't need the KeyBlade; I have Donald; I've got a better weapon and it's called Donald!"

Riku looked surprised, "Donald?", he said and then in a quite voice mummbed, "Good point", he snapped out of it and contuied, "What good will he do? That little weak thing..."

Donald folded his arms annoyedly, "I'm Insulted!", then he quickly added, "But I have feathers!"

"Although my heart", started Sora, "May be weak, I've got Goofy, So it's not alone", he then proceed to talk about his friends, "They've grown with each new experience and have found a home and bread. I've become part of them too so I guess that means I get hurt alot. And if they think of me now and then and don't forget me then they're truely miserable. I don't need a weapon! I have Donald and Goofy as my power!"

Riku's Keyblade disappeared, making him gasp in shock and goes back to Sora. Now they all have there weapons, Donald feels safe again, "He's good", he mummbled

Sora glared briefly before saying, "Thanks for the encourgement..."

And so Riku starts to fight with Sora and co. Again Merlin appears then thinks "Why was I here?" and vanashes

"That was pointless", Donald grummbled

"You can't win!", shouted Riku

They kill him adventuly, after ages, Donald got K.O'ed though

Riku, worn out byt fighting, stopped and shrugged, "You win then, I guess", and ran off

"So...your heart won this battle", said the Beast, now comming back

Goofy healed Donald, "I'm awake, What did I miss?", he remarked

"Yep", replied Sora to the Beast

Then they headed off (Sora, Donald and Goofy. Yes! The Beast isn't going with them) to the Libary where they had to sort all the books out, "Cool it unlocked a secert path!", Sora cried out as a bookcase moved to reveal a secret door

"I'm scared", shivered Donald

"Your always scared", Goofy said

They collect 4 pieces of a puzzel in order to open the door, they go in after they do the stupid puzzel and enter a room; Meanwhile, Riku is running along in the Castle Chapel

"Why it was mine?", groaned Riku, said because of his loss of the Keyblade

"I know this, the heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade"

Riku turned around to see a hooded man behind him, "What! Are you saying my heart is weaker than his?", he exclaimed

"For an instant it was...", The Hooded man said, "However you can become stronger you showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness it held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness and your heart will grow stronger"

"What should I do?", asked Riku

The Man smiled from underneth his hood, "It's really quite simple; open yourself to the darkness that is all. Let your heart you and your being become darkness itself!", at this Riku started to glow green again...

Meanwhile...Sora and Co are lost, they don't speak very much because there scared. They climb higher and higher through the castle, until they reach a high point where all the monsters are, but they just run by

"I'm getting killed!", cried Donald

Goofy gave a shurg, "Nothing out the ordanary then"

The encounter a mean puppy, "Aww cute boy", said Donald, the Dog bites Donald's bum so he's waudling around with a dog on his ass

A/N: Don't look at me! I didn't write that bit above, Meeko did :D

Meanwhile, Riku and Maleficent (Or Mal-the-Cow as me and Meeko call her) are talking

"Yes the keyhole to darkness", lauged Maleficent

"Unlock it and the heartless will overun this world", said Riku, his voice was different (Because he was speaking with his normal voice and that of the Hooded Man)

Maleficent glanced at him, "What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me, I'd rather use it's power to rule all worlds!", she said

Riku gave a laugh and shook his head, "Pah, Such confidence..."

"Ohh...?", Maleficentasked then her face turned red as Kairi appears, "Impossible, they're all here!", she shouted

"Without her heart...She will never be able to realease her power", Riku said, then there was a long bang,Maleficent rolled her eyes, "The king's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself you stay here and guard the princesses", and with that she left. Riku started to glow blue for a change

Meanwhile, Sora is doomed...anyways they (Donald, Sora and Goofy) are hopping around the room like ducks (oh wait Donald it's your natural habit)

"I'm afaird you're to late any moment now the final Keyhole will be unleashed and this world will be punged into darkness; it is unstopable!", shouted Maleficent, evilly at them

Sora gave a grin, "We'll stop it!", he said

"I'm scared", shivered Donald

"Your always scared", Goofy sighed

Sora rolled his eyes at his friends, "After coming this far, there's no way were gonna let this happen!", he said firmly

"You poor simple fools, you think you can deafet me? Me, the misstress of all evil!", bellowed Maleficent

"Dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun- dun!", said Donald

Meanwhile, Everybody else is fighting there hearts out; literally, Goofy gave a glare to Donald, "Are you going to help at all?"

"Ok", shurgged Donald

Merlin appears and giving them a dog, they water it, and the dog starts biting Maleficent, making her retreat into a portal, Riku is there

"Do you need help?", asked Riku

"Riku!", came Sora's voice as he and his friends came running through the portal after Mal

Donald stopped and saw something in Riku's hand's that made him ask, "Is that!"

Riku smiled, "Yes...A Keyblade", he wasn't kidding, there in his hands was a Black/Dark Keyblade, "But unlike yours, Sora, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock peoples hearts allow me to demonstrate", he stopped and without warning turned around and stabbed Maleficent with the Dark Keyblade, "Behold!", he cried

"Ahh!", gasped Maleficent

"Now open your heart! Surrender it to the darkness become darkness itself!", Riku shouted to her, then withdrawning his Keyblade from her, makes a quick get away

Maleficent smiled, "This is it...this power; DARKNESS, THE TRUE DARKNESS!"

Sora froze, "Oh dear...", he gasped as Maleficent turned into a huge (I'm not jokeing!) Dragon! Merlin appears and gives them a water cat, the cat starts straching the death out of Maleficent and she dies

"Yeah! Ding Dong, The Bitch is Dead!", exclaimed Sora, happily

"How ironic...she was just another puppet after all", came Riku's voice as he returned

Donald let out a cry of, "Wha!"

"The heartles were using Maleficent from the beging, she failed to noticed the darkness in her heart; a fitting end for such a fool", and with that he escapes the scence, The Good Guys go back through the portal and back into the Castle Chapel

"Phew; glad thats over", sighed Donald

"Hello? I still egzist!", Goofy said, They enter the Grand hall and run up the stairs; Goofy can't get in due to a newly formed barrier

Sora looked around and then he saw, laying on the ground lifeless was...,"Kairi!", he ran over to her, "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"

"It's no use", came, guess who, Riku's voice, "That girl has lost her heart, she cannot wake up"

"What? You...your not Riku?", Sora said, baffeled

Riku jummped down from where he had been sitting, "The keyhole can not be completed as long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps"

"The Princess...? Kairi's a Princess!", gasped Sora

"Yes and without her power the keyhole will remain imcomplete, it is time she awakend", continuted Riku

Sora glared at him, "Whoever you are let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"

Riku smiled and shook his head, "But first...I am your father"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Sora

"Hahahahaha! You fell for it! Anyway you must die for her to have her heart!", said Riku and then pointed his Dark Keyblade at Sora's heart, "Ohhhhh ouch!", groaned Sora as he fell on his knees from the pain

"Sora!", Donald cried out in alarm

Riku looked at Sora and shouted, " Don't you see yet! The Princess's heart is responding it has been there all along! Kairi heart rests within you!"

"Kairi...Kairi's inside me?", asked Sora

Riku gave a grin, "I know all that there is to know...", at which Donald remarked, "Ah! Whad-do you know!"

"Who are you?", asked Sora, Riku smiled

"It is I, Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness!"

Donald, natrually, lost his temmper and charged at Riku, "Ahhhhh!", he cried, but Riku easily knocked him flying out of the area and out of the barrier

(A/N: I got mad when this happened and found out I had to fight Riku by myself and that he was a Pain in the Arse to defeat, "Stupid Donald", I said to my friend Meeko, "If he had't been such a 'Billy the Hero', I would still have a party memmber!", Of course I kick Riku's butt after 15 goes, lol)

**Back to the Plot**

"So I shall release you now princess complete the keyhole with your power open he door lead me into everlasting darkness!", said Riku and went to strike Sora, just at the last second Sora heard Kairi's Voice,

"Sora!"

Sora then blocked Riku's Keyblade with his own, "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

(Ahem! Now we go into the werid stuff aside from the plot Meeko made up :D, Also its based on me when I kept dieing and attempting to kill Riku, I'll tell you I learn that whole scence by heart!)

Sora, suddenly, turns into a dragon, "What the hell?", he commented

"Eek! A dragon!", exclaimed Donald in fear

Sora, who is the Dragon, said, "It's only me", Goofy in the meantime was doing something else, " Erm What's this?"

"Don't Touch!"

But Donald's warning came too late as Goofy had touched it and this resulted in destroying the Keyhole of Evil

"Clever Donald", smilled Goofy

Donald blinked at him, "Why am I clever?"

Riku smiled at them, and being a smarty pants said, "Because that was not the Keyhole of Evil; that was the Keyhole of Good!"

"Great going, Donald and Goofy", Sora said as he rolled his eyes at them

"Opps...you idiot Goofy!", snapped Donald

Goofy looked around at Donald and Sora's angrey faces, "Erm, I didn't mean too!"

"Hello? Help me!", shouted Sora to his useless Party members

Donald looked at the broken Keyhole, "Maybe, It can be re-built?", he asked Goofy, "Yes, it can", replied the knight, So Donald and Goofy put the Keyhole back together again

Sora gave a yawn, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes", answered Donald, "But I think it's upside down..."

"Good luck Sora!", called Goofy to Sora

"Eek! A dragon!", exclaimed Donald

Sora hit his head, "Shall I say it again? I'm the picka-dilly dragon!", he shouted

"Is that all you can do?", asked Riku

Sora grinned at him, "I haven't even shown my true colours!"

"Surrender!", shouted Riku, "Not in your lifetime!", came Sora's reply

"GO SORA!", cheered Donald and Goofy, they spoke to soon as Sora was killed, "Run! I'm weakling!", cried Donald

Riku rolled his eyes as Sora came back to life, "Back so soon", Sora heart started to hurt again and dropped to his knees, "Opps did you drop it again?", asked Donald(A/N: I have no idea what Meeko mean't by this, neither does she, lol)

"Donald! I'm gonna kill you!", snapped Riku, Donald runs to protect Sora, Riku smacks him away

Donald grummbled and shouted as he was soaring through the air, "This isn't fair I'm always picked on! I need to speak to my adviser!"

"Good, some other time...right now Sora's dieing again and we need to help him!", Goofy said and then he paused, "I smell noodles", he commented

"No that's burnin rubber because Sora's killing the evil guy", Donald snorted

Goofy crossed his eyes puzzeledly, "I thought that guy was his friend?"

"Obviously not a good one...", finished Donald. Goofy gazed at the Final Keyhole, "That Keyhole...", he started

Sora suddenly inturruppted him, "I'm getting sick of that word!", Donald looked confused, "What? Keyh--"

"Don't say it! It's as bad as that song! You know? _"You raise me up, I'm a complete asshole!"_, Sora bellowed

A/N: Me and Meeko HATE THAT SONG! Hence it's being in the fic

"Oh that...I don't like that either", shrugged Donald

Riku glared at them and shouted, "If you want a nice chit chat then for gods sake don't leave me standin here!"

Sora groaned, "Ok, ok, I'm coming!", he sighed

"Guess what Goofy?", said Donald, with a fake grin

"What?", asked the knight

"Sora's dead!", shouted the duck

Goofy gazed up at the celling, "Better go and find him somewhere in the clouds...", then Sora came back, "Missed me?", he said

"No...", mummbled Donald

Sora gave the look of Death at Donald, "What was that!"

"I said I don't know!", snapped Donald

Goofy grined and stuck his thumb up at Sora, "Nice come back", he commented

"Glad your having a nice chat, Give some sympathy for the soon to dead guy, Sora snapped

Riku laughed, "Boy, you got that right", he snorted, Donald ran to protect Sora from Riku's blow but as before and was sent flying out of the Area, "I'm sorry I tryed to be a hero; Good luck!", he shouted

"Your no match for me!", Riku smriked, "I don't care!", shouted Sora and his friend or Foe now, "I'm going to save Kairi!"

Riku blinked at him, "Forgetting Something?"

"Oh and the other Princess too!", finished Sora

_**End of The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Showdown at Hollow Bastion; Part One**_

**

* * *

****Donald: Gasp A Clifhanger! Will Sora kick Riku's arse, If so will he get to help Kairi, What will me and Goofy do, Will those Heartless cause more Chaos, What will happen to Riku, Who's Ansem anyway. Find out in the next exciting episode of; The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!**

**Xiao Tanaka: Donald...You Scare the Shit out of me sometimes!**

**Sora: O.O Where does he think this stuff up!**

**Meeko: Ummm? Lets see...I don't know!**

**Goofy: Huh?**

**Donald: Sorry**

**Meeko: You better be sorry**

**Xiao Tanaka: (Sigh) Anyways Read and Review**

**Meeko: But it's only if you want too!**

**Xiao Tanaka:How did you know that?**

**Meeko: Sora told me**

**Xiao Tanaka: Oh...god I'm tried, lets call it a day...**

**Sora: Yeah, anyways...Stay tuned :D**


	6. Ep VI: Showdown at Hollow Bastion P2

**Xiao Tanaka: Hi!**

**Sora: Hiya Xiao**

**Donald: Of course this can only mean one thing**

**Goofy: Today's Saturday?**

**Xiao Tanaka: No! Its a new Chapter!**

**Sora: Took you long enough**

**Xiao Tanaka: It's not my fault my wirsts don't work proberly!**

**Donald: Pretty hard to believe...**

**Xiao Tanka: Shut it Duck!**

**Goofy: Can't you be a little nicer Donald?**

**Donald: I'll be nicer if you would all stop boring me!**

**Sora: Good grief...**

**Xiao Tanaka: Scratch that ok? Anyways I got another review :D **

**Donald: Again?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yes again; Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion, glad ya liked the last chapter, I know how you feel about the saddest scence (Other than the ending) that's coming up, I nearly cried too...**

**Sora: You think you we're sad, what about me!**

**Xiao Tanaka: Shut it! O.O Nice guess! Yep you are right I have watched my brother complete the game and I have done it myself! I feel proud :D**

**Donald: You have?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yes...Oh Donald you have a message**

**Donald: What is it?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion say (About the when you and Goofy left Sora just the other chapter) 'DONALD I HATED WHEN U LEFT ME OUT THERE ALL ALONE U WERE A STUPID -BEP- AND I SWARE IM GONNA MURDER U FOR WHAT U DID! HAHA, and she murrders you with Heartless, LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! (Thanks for reviewing,neat idea about hooking the PS2 to your computer and thanksletting me know about the new chapter yourputtingup, I shall be looking foward to it O.-)**

**Donald: ¬.¬'**

**Sora: Severs ya right!**

**Goofy: Better do the Disclaimer**

**Xiao Tanaka: Good Idea, I'll do it, I don't own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SqureEnix/Soft and Disney, I also don't own any Charaters in the story, also its rated PG, to be safe**

**Donald: Let's get on with this**

**Xiao Tanaka/Sora/Goofy: Duh!**

**

* * *

****((((Last Time on The Kingdom Hearts Chroincles))))**

Riku glared and shook his head, "But it all ends here there can't be two Keyblade Masters!"

Sora blinked at Riku, "What are you talking about!"

"Let the Keyblade chose it's own master!", shouted Riku, Then to everyone's suprise; The Keyblade goes to Riku

* * *

"Although my heart", started Sora, "May be weak, I've got Goofy, So it's not alone", he then proceed to talk about his friends, "They've grown with each new experience and have found a home and bread. I've become part of them too so I guess that means I get hurt alot. And if they think of me now and then and don't forget me then they're truely miserable. I don't need a weapon! I have Donald and Goofy as my power!" 

Riku's Keyblade disappeared, making him gasp in shock and goes back to Sora. Now they all have there weapons, Donald feels safe again, "He's good", he mummbled

Sora glared briefly before saying, "Thanks for the encourgement..."

* * *

"Ohh...?", Maleficent asked then her face turned red as Kairi appears, "Impossible, they're all here!", she shouted 

"Without her heart...She will never be able to realease her power", Riku said

* * *

Riku looked at Sora and shouted, " Don't you see yet! The Princess's heart is responding it has been there all along! Kairi heart rests within you!" 

"Kairi...Kairi's inside me?", asked Sora

* * *

"So I shall release you now princess complete the keyhole with your power open he door lead me into everlasting darkness!", said Riku and went to strike Sora, just at the last second Sora heard Kairi's Voice, 

"Sora!"

Sora then blocked Riku's Keyblade with his own, "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

**

* * *

**

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

_Showdown at Hollow Bastion; Part II_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Thinking_

* * *

"Your no match for me!", Riku smriked, "I don't care!", shouted Sora and his friend or Foe now, "I'm going to save Kairi!" 

Riku blinked at him, "Forgetting Something?"

"Oh and the other Princess too!", finished Sora

"Yes, they do exist!", snorted Donald, Goofy fummbled around before saying, "Words of Encouragement"

"Shut up and pay attention to me!", shouted Sora

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes at the guys, "How long is this going to go on for?", he asked boredly

Sora nodded and turned to Donald, "Donald, let me get on with this", he said, "Ok, ok", the duck mummbled and Sora and Riku get on with there battle giving up on Donald and Goofy

"Hey look somethings happening", Donald said excitedly

"Ha Hahahahaha in your face!", laughed Sora as he defeated Riku. Riku glaced at Sora before disappearing, "Riku! Come back, I didn't mean it!", called Sora

Donald jummped and shouted, "Sora! Sora look!", this made Goofy join in, "The Keyhole!", he added

"What have you done now..", groaned Sora at his friends, he walks over to them, then he stopped and pulling the Keyblade goes to lock it, but..., "It won't work?", questioned Goofy

Sora glared at them, "Let me guess you broke that one too?"

"No!", came Donald's reply

"Well it's not finished so what can we do!", snapped Sora

Goofy rubbed his chin thoughtfully then clicked his finger, "Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up", he suggested, "Right...you think?", asked Donald

"He's right, I think we can free her heart but...How?", sighed Sora

**(FLASHBACK)**

Riku smiled, "Yes...A Keyblade", he wasn't kidding, there in his hands was a Black/Dark Keyblade, "But unlike yours, Sora, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock peoples hearts"

**(END-OF-FLASHBACK)**

Sora's gazed soon rested on Riku's Dark-Keyblade, whomRiku had left behind after Sora forced him to flee, "Hmm? I wonder...", he asked himself and walked over to Riku's Dark Keyblade

"Sora?", Goofy asked, curious to why Sora had walked off

"Ack! What now!", snapped Donald

Sora bend over and picked up the Dark-Keyblade and holded it to his chest, "No! Wait Sora!", Goofy cried out, Sora putted on a HUGE cheesy grin then stabs himself, "Ugh!", Unknown to anyone at the time the moment Sora stabbed himself the Final-Keyhole was completed

"Sora! Sora!", cried Donald

Sora falls down dead, The Dark-Keyblade turned into the hearts of the Princess and returns to them, Kairi's hearts takes it time to return to her; but, of coruse in the end it returns to her, "Sora?", Kairi said as she woke up, she ran and tried to catch him as he fell but he disappears into nothing before she could reach him, "He's Gone! Noooo!", she cried out in sorrow

"He had my money!", shouted Donald

Goofy looked a little annoyed, "And ice cream!", he added, Meanwhile Sora turns into little light things, that floated around

Donald started to jump up and down, throwing a hissy fit, "Sora!", he shouted after the little lights as they disappeared, "Come back here Sora! You owe me 50 quid!", Meanwhile...Sora was in Mid-life

"Whats happening to me? Did I get thrown in the bin! It's all dark? Falling...falling ...into darkness", Sora said as he fell into darkness

Meanwhile; Kairi, Donald and Goofy expected Sora to fall out the sky, but a football falls down instead, "A football?", Goofy asked, They start playing, Donald kicks the ball and it flys into the Final-Keyhole

"Oops...", Donald mummbled

"The duck is dis-qualefied!", Kairi said firmly, (**Getting back to the plot**), _Oh yeah someone died_, she thought, "...Sora are you really...? No! He can't be! I won't let him go!", she sobbed

Suddenly, someone appears through a portal; Its Ansem! (A/N: Or Acid as Meeko calls him, due to the fact she can't pronce his name lol)

"So...", Ansem smlied, evilly, "You have awakend at last Princess...the Keyhole is now complete you have served your purpose but now it's over..."

Donald and Goofy drew their weapons out and held the meancingly at Ansem, just for effect (Show off's...), "Don't make another move!", ordered Donald

"Do you think we can stop him by ourselfs?", whispered Goofy, "I don't think so...Wait! I don't know!", snapped the duck back to him

Ansem took one step forwar then started to shake uncontrolably, " Impossible!", he gasped

"No!", came Riku's voice as he magiclly reppeared, "You won't use me for this!"

Goofy then blubbered out stupidly, "You ate him!"

Donald blinked, "Goofy..."

"What?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Riku!", shouted Kairi, to her friend, "You've got to run the Heartless are coming!", Riku told them as soon as he said this Heartless appeared. Ansem and Riku disappeared...

"Run! Run for your selfish lifes!", screamed Donald, the three of them ran for it screaming to high hell

Goofy quickly glanced over his shoulder and back at the Final-Keyhole, "What about the Keyhole!", he asked

"Stuff the fricking Keyhole!", exclaimed Donald

They didn't even notice a Heartless watching them run away..., _Help! I'm a Heartless! _It thought

(A/N: It's Sora, as a Heartless, oh that was fun running around as a heartless...), Sora goes all the way down to the entrance hall, were his friends are

"Kairi, Hurry up!", called Goofy to her as she stopped to look back, "I can't leave them behind!", she said back to them

Donald glared at her, "We can't stay here, neither!", he told her, Goofy noticed something, "A heartless is after us!", he cried out

"I'll take care of him", smriked Donald

_Don't! Donald No!_ thought Sora as Donald advanced towards him, _Hello? _Sora thought as the duck then proceeded to hit Sora on the head with his Staff

"Grrr! Confounded heartless! Get lost will ya!", shouted Donald

Kairi stopped and looked at the Heartless more closely...,"Sora?", she asked, "Is that you?"

Suddenly a buch more Heartless come, Donald and Goofy dash off to kill some of them, leaving Kairi to fight her own battles...

"This time...I'll protect you, Sora...", Kairi whispered to Sora

98 percentof the Heartless jump at Kairi and Sora; Kairi in her own fear hugs Sora and it all goes black around them. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy finsh killing the other two heartless that were around, they look behind them to see Kairi and Sora covered in Heartless

_Oh dear we have help, _They thought, "Kairi!", they both called out

But then from somewhere beneath the pile of Heartless there's a Light and it sends the Heartless flying away, and there...hugging Kairi was Sora! (YEY)

"THANK YOU!", Sora cried out in happiness

"Sora!", laughed Kairi, happily

Goofy jummped in the air happily, "Sora!"

Donald rolled his eyes and pulled out a flag with 'Sora' written on it and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh hurray for Sora the Keybearer, Hurray, Hurray...", but deep down inside, he was happy too (Donald: Was not! - Me: Lier!)

"Heartless!", cried Sora as they yet again appeared

"Again...", mummbled Donald

Suddenly, "ROAAAAAAAAAAARR ...", there was a pause, "ROAR!", it finished and the Beast lept out and killed five heartless with one swipe of his paw, "Go Run!", he ordered

"Come with us! You'd be good as a doorstop!", said Sora

Donald stared at Sora, "A Doorstop! Of the the ridiclous things! I understand a rug or a stuffed oranament but...A Doorstop?", he finished

"I told you before...I'm not leaving without my Belle!", roared the Beast, "Now go the heartless are coming!"

"All right! Lets get out of here!", and with that they run for it

**(At Traverse Town...)**

"So the darkness is flowing out the Keyhole...", Leon said

Aeirth gave out a small gasp then said, "No wonder there are more and more heartless everywhere!", she then glanced at Sora, "And the only way to stop them is--"

"To seal the Keyhole right?", guessed Sora

Leon shrugged, "Maybe but no-one knows what will happen when we seal it..."

"'We'?", asked Goofy

"Nothing...", Leon quickly said

"Well", sighed Sora, "Well we can't just stay here we have to do something! Someone's gotta take a stand! I've got a friend back there!"

Leon looked at Sora in the face, "That right you have one more friend to worry about..."

"Who's that? Winnie-the-Pooh?", asked Donald

"No", snapped Sora

"Riku's keyblade must have been born of the captive princess's hearts just like that Keyhole you saw of course and without Kairi's hearts it remained incomplete once that Keyblade was destroyed the Princesses hearts should have been freed; Don't worry Sora if anyone can save your friend, you can", finished Leon

Sora yawned, "Have you shut up yet?", he asked then left for The First District and went in the Item Shop

"Unca' Donald!", cried Donald's Nephew's

Donald gave a fake grin and snorted, "Hello Brats!", Sora rolled his eyes, "Whats with you? Their your nephew's for god's sakes, be nice to them!"

"They're little menaces!", snapped Donald, then something caught his eye, it was a Staff; The Grand Mallet (A/N: I love that weapon :D Not much use for magic, but you should see Donald try and hit Heartless with it, lol, well thats just me anyway...), "Hey look a weapon! Sora can I have it! please, please, please, please!", begged the duck

"Ok", said Sora and bought it

Donald grined evilly, "Yeah!", and starts hitting Sora, who then takes it away

"Are you gonna stop hitting me?", asked Sora

Donald, who had crossed his fingers behind his back, "Yes", he gets it back and contiunes to hit Sora, who then takes it away again, "I will not deal with pesky children like you!", Sora said firmly

Meanwhile; Cid tells them to find the Gummi ship block that he stored in the sewer, (A/N: The Secret Waterway but Meeko called it the Sewer, lol), At the Sewer, they find Kairi starring at a Mural

"Look at this mural, it's almost hyponotizing...", sighed Kairi

Donald folded his arms, "Hypontising my foot! Isn't that right Sora!"

No reply

"Sora?"

Sora stood there hypontised, "Uhhh...", was his reply

"Gag me", sighed Donald, after he and Goofy snapped Sora out of it they when to the Mural and Sora touched it, the little sun turned into a moon and a light came out of it and that turned into a Gummi Block

"Let's go back and join the others; We should rest...", said Sora, triedly, Donald and Goofy went off, leaving Kairi and Sora alone

"A light at the end of the tunnel", Kairi said

(A/N: Poor Meeko typed this whole scence out, she was worn out by the end of it but as I always say, "Thank god for a pause button" lol)

It took a minuet to regiester with Sora and when it did he said, "Oh..your grandma's story...right?"

"Thats right", smiled Kairi, "We were together"

"You know what's funny?", Sora said, "I looked everywhere for you but you were with me all along...finally we're together Kairi, Now it's time to get Riku back!", he finished

Kairi paused, "You think it will ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his--"

"When I turned into a heartless you saved me remmber?", reminded Sora

**(Flash Back)**

"I was almost killed then I heard a voice, your voice, and you saved me!"

**(End of Flash Back)**

Kairi smiled a little, "I didn't want to just forget about you Sora; I couldn't"

Sora paused, then he jummped, "Thats it! Our hearts are connected and the light in our hearts broke through the darkness I saw that light, I think thats what brought me back...no matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within... I guess it's more than just a fairy tale, huh", he said

"Well lets go!", said Kairi

"You can't go!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's way to dangerous!", Sora snorted (A/N: Sounds like something Donald would of said)

Kairi started to pout, "Come on Sora we made it this far by sticking together, you can't go it alone"

"Hello! I have Donald and Goofy, anyway, Kairi even if we're apart were not alone anymore, right?", Sora said to Kairi

"I can't help?", asked Kairi

"You'd kinda be in my way..."

Kairi sighed and then admited defeat, "Okay...you win...", then she shoved a strange stary shaped thing into Sora's hands, "Here! Take this, my lucky charm and bring it back!"

Sora grinned and stuck his thumb up at her, "Don't worry I will"

"Promice?"

"I PROMICE; LET ME GO!", shouted Sora

And with that the trio flys off to Hollow Bastion, again...On the Gummi Ship

"Are we there yet", asked Sora

"No", came Donald's reply, who was driving the Ship

"Are there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet!"

"No!"

"Are we there yet!"

With that Donald turned around to face Sora, "You're gonna feel the wrong end of my Staff, If you don't Shut up!", he bellowed

"KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE ROAD!", shouted Sora

"AHHH!", cried Donald and crasheed into about ten metiores and 20 ships, he turned to face Sora, "SORA YOU LITTLE--", he boomed, (We can't hear what he says because of him crashing into ships)

**(!LATER!)**

"Ok how do I drive this thing?", asked Goofy

Donald sighed and covered his head with his hands, "I cannot BELIVIE I'm doing this..."

"Doing what?", asked Sora

"Letting Goofy drive!", snapped Donald

Goofy sat there looking confusedly at the Steering Wheel, Unknown to them they are heading for a merotirite

"Hey Donald you know what?", said Sora

Donald glanced at him, "If I did, would you have to tell me?"

(A/N: This isn't suposed to make sense, ok?)

"Yesterday! After school! I went to the shops! And there was this crow! He was eating this, this fish! I mean! Wher the hell did he get the fish from!", laughed Sora as he cracked up

Donald stared at Sora, scaredly, "Ok...Goodbye"

"Hu?", Sora said, and stopped laughing, he happened to look and spot the mertorie that they we're heading for, "AHHHHHH METERRITE!", cried Sora

Donald turned to Goofy in alaram, "GOOFY! GIVE ME THE STEERING WHEEL!"

"Umm ok?", and with that, Goofy riped the steering wheel out and gave it to Donald

"Oh boy...Should have seen that comming...", groaned Donald and they crashed

Sora then mummbled to Donald from the wreak, "Are we there yet?", Donald groaned louder, "Please! Don't start that again!"

When they get to Hollow Bastion, "LAND!", cried Donald and jumped out the ship and started to kiss the ground

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...", said Sora

Donald dusted himself off, " Ok we're here, oh and Sora; your driving next time!", he added

"Woo-Hoo!", cheered Sora

Goofy shook his head, "We gottta get in the castle!", he said walking off

**(At the Castle Libary)**

The Beast, who had followed them, went up the stairs and saw Belle, and started choking

"Whats up with him?", asked Sora

Goofy looked around then said starteled, "Hey! Where's Donald!", just then the Beast spat Donald out

"FREEDOM!", exclaimed Donald

Sora groaned, "Damit..."

"Oops, sorry, I mean...Belle...", and they hugged

(10 Minutes later...)

"Beast...I..Can't breathe...", gasped Belle

The Beast relesed her, "Sorry"

"You've come to seal the Keyhole right? Please be careful the darkness is deep inside we've held it but we can't hold it much longer...", Belle said to Sora and Co

"We'll take care of it", smriked Sora, cockly

(At they went to the Final-Keyhole and went into it)

"Wow", said Sora in amazement at the Muti-coloured room

Donald rolled his eyes, "Will you be saying that when your dead?", he asked

A Big rino, dog thing appears aka Behemoth, Then suddenly a big, big, big, big, big, big, big, elephant appears and stamps on him, thrust, killling him

"Oh deary me it's dieing", said Donald

Sora started to cheer, "Ding dong, the thing is dead!"

"We should seal the Keyhole", reminded Goofy

"Good Idea", said Sora and with that he sealed it and then they go talk to the Princesses

(A/N: No worries, Meeko forgot to put the Leon bit in, but it will appear)

"Yey you killed the Monster", cheered Alice

Cinderella sighed, "That's a relifie, I was worried you would't make it"

"So now what do we do now?", asked Sora

"You have to go kill Ansem", said Aurora

Donald mummbled the word, "Typical...", to himself

"We will upgrade your fire magic to help you", said Jasmine, doing so

Snow White looked at them, "Please get rid of Ansem"

"Ok!", Sora said, determintedly

Goofy rubbed his head, "But where is Ansem?", he asked

"At 'The End of the World'", Donald told him

"That was forseeable; Oh well", sighed Sora

(The Final Fantasy Fanfare is heard)

"What the hell is that!", exclaimed Donald

Sora lauged and pulled out his Moblie, "You acutully have one?", Goofy asked in awe

"So thats what must of happened to my 50 quid!", thundered Donald

"Shut up!", snapped Sora and answers the phone, " 'Ello?"

"Sora. You did it"

"Who is this?", asked Sora

The voice got annoyed, "It's Leon!"

"Oh...Why are you calling me!", shouted Sora

"We're comming in Cid's ship", Leon said

Sora blinked, "Why?", he asked

"Hollow Bastion was our Childhood home, Me, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, you get it. We just wanted to see it again, that's all", Leon said

"Ohhhhhhhhhh", went Sora

Leon sighed, "It's in worse shape then we feared, It used to be so peaceful..."

"It could be worse...", snorted Donald

Leon snapped out of it and asked sharply, "Hey! How can they hear!"

Sora grinned, "I put it on speaker"

"Errr, ok, whatever, Don't worry. If you defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island", contiued Leon

Sora gasped, "Really!"

Leon sighed again, "But, it also means goodbye"

"Dam! I knew there was a catch!", snapped and snorted Donald

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again. Everyone will go back to where they came from", Leon said. sadly

Sora rolled his eyes, "What are all you people crying about I'll visit you guys with the gummi ship!"

Leon groaned, "It's not that simple. Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right? Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them. The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the world return, so will the walls. Which means gummi ships will be useless"

Sora twiched as it regiestered with him, "So you're saying we'll never...?", he started

"Well that sucks", shrugged Donald

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other. No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again", Leon said

Donald growled, "If someone says hearts one more time I'll--"

"Leon...", sighed Sora

Leon suddenly shouted, "Damit! I'm running out of Credit! I gotta go!"

Sora started sniffing, "Goodbye...Leon"

"Goodbye...Kid", finshed Leon (Click)

"Sora?", asked Donald as Sora just stood there

Sora lost his temper, "Bastard! He called me Kid!"

"We better get going", suggested Goofy

Donald agreed, "Yeah we still have a misson!"

"Your right; Stuff Leon! I'm gonna save all the worlds!", said Sora cheerfully

(A/N: No Offence to Leon!)

"YEY!", cheered Donald and Goofy

Sora ran off shouting, "Lets Go!"

(And off they go...Off to their final destinasion somewhere in space)

Donald twiched in the Gummi Ship and then finally said, "Sora, not that you care what I think or feel when your driving...but the End of the world is at the other end of the Universe"

"Oh Shit!", exclaimed Sora and turns the ship around and drives on

"Here we go again...", sighed Goofy

_**End of The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Showdown at Hollow Bastion; Part II**_

**

* * *

****Sora: That was...fun? **

**Donald: Fun...YOU THINK THAT WAS FLIPPIN FUN!**

**Sora: And you got what you desevered (High fives with the Beast)**

**Goofy: Wow...your getting near the end**

**Xiao Tanaka: Yeah I know; But me and Meeko are working on another fic**

**Goofy: What?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Oops...Sorry can't tell yet till after this Fan Fic is finished**

**Sora: That sucks**

**Donald: No kiddin'**

**Xiao Tanaka: Might as well do the Read Review thing; Read and Review but only if you want too**

**Sora: We'd better go**

**Donald: Thank you!**

**Goofy: Why?**

**Donald: Why what? **

**Goofy: Why are you saying Thank you?**

**Donald: (Rolls eyes and walks off)**

**Goofy: What?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Catch ya'll round (Leaves)**

**Sora: Wait for me! (Runs after Xiao)**

**Goofy: Huh? Was it something I said?**


	7. Episode VII: End of the World Part I

**Yey update! Donald, Sora and Goofy aren't here thank god! I can have some peace! This chapter won't be as long as most but on the hole its ok, or so I think I wrote this one by myself!**

**To Sora-Oathkeeper-Obivion: Wow! Thanks for the extra long review, they always make my day :D ****(Ahem!) I shall start from the top;**

**O.O Whoa! Thanks for all that stuff, I didn't even think Namine was Kairi's shadow, What were the chance of that, lol, HUZZAH! The BHK has a name, 'bout time too! 'Roxas' werid name...but still thats aside the point. Mal-the-cow's name means pure evil, dude! lol like I'll say again, "What were the chances of that". Nice idea about recording yourself kicking Ansem's arse (I should do that when I get time BWHHAHAHA" -Cough-) and Ansem is Dix, lordy that basket lives on, I didn't know about his history, very interesting...**

**(I can't keep a grips with the flippin' Organision and who evers in it -Mental note to self- COMPLETE CHAIN OF MEMORIES YA DOPE!)**

**Heheheheh, I'd better tell Donald all that for you (Cracks up), ahem anyways; Sorry! I'm just used to Meeko complaining to me about how tired she gets, kinda selfish on me, huh? I'm not sure what you mean by you can't pause, I just press start during cut scences or is it because you had hooked the PS2 to your Computer? Skipping aside that, I'm sooooooo (Two years later) oooo looking foward to your new chapter! I can't wait! **

**Roxas is part of the Org! Whoa 'What were the chances of that?' (Reads Roxas history) Cool! Your friend seems to know alot, lucky him/her...I liked that bit when Goofy pulled the steering wheel off too, I had no idea was I what I was typing about during that part, I was just filling in the gaps. Thanks for letting me know about the spelling mistake of Behemoth, I'll change it ASAP, You know what that Behemoth proberly is Barney as a freaking Heartless lol****. I never thought about how stupid the name, 'The End of the World' was before and I like yours better :D**

**As I said to myself before, Complete Chain of freaking Memories! Then you won't be lost anymore. Lol yeah I like that quote from the Hickhicker's guide to the Galxay, I could't help but put it in, (Hehehe glad you liked how it fitted, I'll tell you about if I'm going to do Chain of Mermories at the end of this Chapter) Oh and don't worry Donald shall be with me when I next review yuor story! BWHAHAHAHA! -Cough-**

**To Dav Strife: Whoa sorry about that huge review answer thing I wrote above, I'm gald you liked the fic and think its funny; lets hope this chapter will have it laughs (But I'm not so sure...) anyways Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for reviewing**

**DISCLAIMER: Xiao Tanaka does not own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SquareEnix/Soft and Disney, Xiao Tanaka also doesn't own any of the Characters in the Fic as well**

**Anyways Enjoy! **•o•

**

* * *

**

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

_The End of the World; Part I_

Written By Xiao Tanaka

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Thinking_

* * *

Our daring or pathic or –you-can-think-of-something-much-worse trio arrive and are staring at 'The End of the World' 

"This is the end of the world...", sighed Donald

"Literally!", added Sora

"Better land", Goofy reminded

So they land, of course, when they land they walk till they see a huge light in the background, Goofy looked around in amazement, "Wow"

"I guess we have to get to the over to the other side...", shrugged Sora

"Let's go", snorted Donald

They walk for about five seconds until, A Dark Ball falls on them, "YUMMYIES", it cried and ate them, the guys screamed as this happened

Sora recovered and looked around, "NOW where are we?", he asked

"Heartless!", exclaimed Goofy, "Ack!", was Sora reply, They kill all the Heartless and get warped out

Goofy smiled, "That was fun"

"Fun? FUN! Well whatever now which way to go?", Sora said

"This way!", Donald shouted and walked into one direction but ended up walking into an invisible wall, "ouch..."

Sora started to feel the invisible walls, "Awww man, Invisible walls", he groaned

"Look little islands, with chests on them", pointed out Goofy

"Maybe they mark the route?", Sora asked

"Lets just try it shall we….", suggested Donald

So they do that but they get hit by a load of Party balls; later...

Donald looked at the light, they had made it, "Is this the end?", he asked anyway

"Uh oh", gasped Goofy, "Not quite", added Sora

"Why?", asked Donald and then looked up to see a Dark Ball and it ate them

Sora glanced around until he saw, "IT'S THE BEHEMOTH! OMG I THOUGHT WE KILLED HIM!", exclaimed Sora

"Obviously not…", mumbled Goofy

"That was my line!", snapped Donald

The Behemoth roared at them, "I'm seeking Vengeance!"

Donald blinked at it, "Now where does he live?", he asked

"Ummm? Trick Question?", the Behemoth said and then blew up from confusion; the guys get warped to a weird room

"I wonder where Ansem is…", asked Goofy

"Dive into the deepest Dangerous place and you'll find him!", Donald said

Sora looked down the big drop, "Oh Boy...I think we have to jump"

"Ladies first Sora", mumbled Donald

"Oh no-no-no-no-no after you….", Sora grinned

Donald glared at him, "No! After you!"

"Thanks!", Goofy said and jumped down

"Sucker!", shouted Donald

Sora started sniggering, "Heheheh...", then he stopped, then he paused, "Now what?", he asked

"I dunno"

"Hi", came a familiar voice; it was Goofy!

Donald blinked in astonishment, "Hey I thought you jumped?", he asked

"I did"

Sora thought about, "Then...how did you get back up!"

_**DUN, DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**_

* * *

(Later) 

"Ok guys, we have to climb down very carefully", Sora said, cautiously, as he started to walk down one of the narrow paths

Donald gave a 'gulp' then added, "Ok", and followed Sora

"I wonder what happens if you fall?", asked Goofy, following them

"You should know!", snorted Donald

They walked on for a bit before Donald said, "I'm bored"

"Shut up!", snapped Sora

"So...what exactly is this place?", asked Goofy

"The End of the World", said Donald

"Which one?"

"Anyone?"

"You mean any world?"

"Whatever!"

Soon they arrived and a very narrow ledge, "Becareful", warned Sora

Donald rolled his eyes, "Yeah rig--", he started then he lost his balance and falls off but luckily was able to hang on

"Sora, wait!", exclaimed Goofy

"What now?", groaned Sora, annoyed that they again had to stop

Donald looked up at Sora, "Sora, Friend, Help me", he begged, Sora groaned and rolled his eyes and pulled the duck up, " I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you"

"Your welcome", shrugged Sora

"Can we get moving", remined Goofy

Sora stopped and looked down over the edge again, it's proberly a 50 feet drop and he could see a thin lining of fog, "Woah", he gasped. Goofy, wondering what Sora was doing peered over his friends shoulders and looked down, "You don't say…", he commented

"Hey! Let me see", snapped Donald, feeling left out

"No Donald!"

Too late, Donald jumped onto Goofy, who falls over onto Sora and Sora falls down bringing them all down with him

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", They screamed, then they all black out; Soon, Sora wakes up

"ugh...Where am I?", Sora asked himself, as he looked around; they had fallen all the way to the bottom

A familer voice shouted from somewhere close by, "WAKE UP GOOFY!", it was Donald! (A/N: Not that anyone particuarly cares - Donald: HEY! - Me: But its true!)

Goofy sat up and looked at Donald, "Hey there Donald…Whats up?"

"You are!", came the reply, Goofy glanced around looking for Sora but when he could't see him, he exclaimed, "Where's Sora!"

Donald rolled his eyes, "Over there", he said pointing behind Goofy, "Sora!", the knight exclaimed, relived to see his friend was ok

"Are you alright?", asked Donald, feeling a little guitly about them being down where they were

"Yeah", snorted Sora, sarcasticly, "So much for you, you little menace!"

"Sheezh!", was the reply

"Now what?", asked Goofy

Sora gave a half smriked to Goofy, "Find a way outta here", he replied a little dryly

They walk around untill Donald stopped, "Look!", he shouted

Sora and Goofy stopped and looked around, they saw some Heartless and groaned, "No! Not them! That!", snapped the duck pointing to something else, and they saw a glowing path, "Cool! Lets follow it", Sora said as he ran

* * *

(Later) 

"We're lost", sighed Goofy

Sora looked at him, baffeled, "Nonsense!"

"Why is it?", asked Donald

Sora grinned at them, "Because, If we we're lost we would't have the slighted idea of where we are, but we know that we're here, see, so we can't be lost, then can we", he finished

Goofy stared at Sora, as it slowly sunk in he remarked, "Ooooooooooooooooooh"

"Dear god...", groaned Donald

They continued until, "Yikes that ledge is narrow, how do we cross it?", asked Goofy

"We'll have to sidle", Sora said

Donald blinked at Sora, "What?"

"Sidle; get against the wall and sidestep across...", said Sora

"Ohhhhh...Ok!"

Sora and Donald head across, they do the sidle right, but Goofy doesn't side step; he side jumps, "Goofy that's not sidling", Donald said as he and Sora watched him, "But oh well!"

Later they run into a nice dead end...

"Oops...", mumbeled Donald

Sora rolled his eyes, "Oh great going Donald! Whatever would we do with out your wonderful wisdom!"

"Please don't argue--", started Goofy before being intrrupted by Donald who shouted, "Well fine! Go off on your own, See if I care!", and with that the duck walked off but falls of the ledge, "AHHHHHH!", he cried as he fell

Sora along with Goofy peered over the ledge, Donald had fallen into a portal

"Clever Donald", smiled Goofy, "Yeah, Yeah", mummbled Sora as they jump down after him, they end up on a platform. Donald was there;

"Where the heck are we?", the magician asked

But Sora had spotted something else, "Look a shinny star", and he touches it and they are warped to another platform

"That was weird", muttered Goofy

Donald suddenly pointed to something, "Look at that!", and it turns out he was pointing to a pink glowing light thing

"Ooooo? What is it?", asked Sora

"I have no idea", Donald repiled

Goofy thought a bit then said, "Well, let's go into it"

"Too late...", mummbled Donald as Sora went into it

(They arrive at…)

Sora stared at his surronding in amazement, "Huh!"

"How the fu...", started Donald

"Traverse Town? How'd we get here?", asked Goofy

Donald glanced around supisously, "Hmmmmm?"

"Heartless!"

"Oh dam", sighed Donald, and with that they kick all the Heartlesses asses

"Awww man, all good places have been blommin' blocked off...", Sora groaned after they had killed all the Heartless

Goofy turned to Donald, "Now what?", he asked. Donald paused and had a think, "We go back?", he said unsurely though

So they do that and they end up back at 'The End of the World'

"We're back here again?", questioned Sora

"Uh huh", nodded Goofy

"This is freaky...", added Donald

They go through another light warper and go into another Pink light

"Now where are we?", asked Donald

Goofy looked around, "It's Wonderland!", he exclaimed

"Yeah", agreed Sora and then the Heartless appeared, "Not again", he groaned

Donald gave annoyed grin, "Oh yes, again", They kill all the heartless

"Let's go explore Wonderland again", suggested Goofy

"Ok?", agreed Donald

Sora smiled, "Great Idea", They go through the door and appear back at 'The End of the World'

"Damit, not again", sighed Donald

Sora shrugged, "Might as well continue..."

They go through a light warper and go into the pink light

Goofy quickly looked around, "It's the Coliseum!", he shouted

"Oh boy...", came a sarcastic mumbled from Donald

Sora groaned as Heartless appeared, "Heartless again?", and they kill them all, "Wow...I've never seen it night here...", said Sora outloud to his friends

"We should go", Goofy said

"He's right for once Sora", Donald agreed

"Ok...", sighed Sora

They leave and enter a warp light and enter the pink light

"Oh my god,the Jungle", Donald said, a little shocked

Goofy let out a cry of , "Bad-guys!", as Heartless appeared, They kill all the Heartless

"This sucks, everywhere else is blocked off...", Sora complanied after they had fought the Heartless

They leave and you get the picture, In the next pink light...

Sora glanced around, "Agrahba!", he said before Goofy

"Heartless!", cried Donald

"Dam", grummbled Sora, They kill them all

Sora growled under his breathe, "Awww man, everythings blocked off!"

"This is getting weirder and weirder", commented Goofy out-loud

"Yeah, well, let's go!", Donald snapped

In the next Pink light...

"I'm a Merman again!", exclaimed Sora, not needing to say what world they we're in

"I'm a squid..."

"And I'm a turtle!"

"And they're Heartless...", finished Donald. They kill all of them, Donald paused and then said, "You know, I've been thinking"

Sora turned to Goofy and whispered, "Oh dear"

"Shut up!", shouted Donald, overhearing them, "Is place an Illusion?", he asked

Sora stared at the duck, "No", he said firmly

"Umm No?", said Goofy, unsurly

"Just wondering...", mumbled Donald

Sora looked around to find something to prove he was sure, "See! look the current thingy!", he said point to it

"Hu?", asked Goofy

"It pushes you up to the Under Sea Valley, Here I'll show--", and Sora was about to go in but Donald stopped him

"AHEM! I'll do it", snapped the Duck and he goes in and gets pushed up but it's been blocked it off so he hits a rock, "OWWWWWW!", he hollered

Sora smiled at Donald, "Thanks Donald!"

They leave and go to the next Pink light

"BOO TOWN, WOO-HOO!", cheered Sora

"Halloween Town…", corrected Donald

"Whatever!"

Goofy looked around and then scaned his mermory for the place where they were, "We're in Oggie Boogie's Place", he said

"And so are the Heartless!", shouted Donald, and they kill them

Sora looked down then said, "Donald...you're right"

"I am!"

"He is?"

"This is an illusion; because Oggie's Manor/Place got destroyed…", reminded Sora

"Finally! You believe me!", exclaimed Donald

They leave again and go to the next pink light

Donald looked around ,"The Pirate Ship!"

"We better go find the Heartless", sighed Goofy

"Yeah", mummbled Sora, They find them and kill 'em

(They leave and go through the warp light, they find a Green light instead of the pink one but never-the-less, they enter it)

"Where the fuck are we now!", exclaimed Donald, annoyedly

Sora gasped, "This is Pooh's world"

"Who?", Goofy asked

"Winnie-the-Pooh"

"Oh"

Donald shook his head, "Honestly Sora, actually thinking you can talk to teddy bears"

"But--"

"But me no buts!", snapped Donald

Goofy interupted them, "Let's go", he suggested

"Yeah there's nothing here", grummbled Donald, They leave and go through another warp light; On the platform

(A/N: I forgot a bit here featuring a riddle about hearts, due to the fact I was playing my brothers completed file and that I hadn't played the game in a long while that I had forgotten till I made a new file because I was bored and got to that part of the game! Sorry, anyways the Red Light is gone)

"Look a hole", pointed out Goofy as he looked down it

"What do we do now?", asked Donald

Sora gazed down it and then said, "I don't know...Hmm maybe someone should go down first..."

"Good Idea", agreed Goofy, and they both grinned evilly at Donald

"What?"

(Two Seconds Later...)

"Please Sora! I know I've been mean to you over our journeys together but is this really a humain way to be rid of me!", begged Donald as Sora and Goofy cornered him

"Absolutely!", snorted Sora, then he paused, "I mean..., look Donald, your only going to go down first, me and Goofy will be down there shortly, ok?", Sora finished, trying to persuade the duck to jump, without using force (Which was proving to be hard)

Donald gave a loud snort of, "I don't believe you!"

"Dam, Ok, you know? What I'll push Goofy down instead!", snapped Sora

"What!", exclaimed Goofy

Sora smriked at Goofy, "Ok, Donald turn around, you too, Goofy!", and so the poor knight and unsupecting magician turned at round

_Idiot,_ thought Sora and he looked at Donald, whom was oblivious to his plan

"Nice going Donald!", snapped Goofy, whom like Donald had no-idea what Sora was up too

Donald gave a shrug, "Whatever…"

Sora gave a grin and started to snigger then to laugh, Donald worriedly looked behind him, "Sora...Sora? What are you doing?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!", laughed Sora, like mainiac, and charged at Donald

"NO, SORA, NO!", cried Donald, there was no time for the duck to run as Sora charged into him, sending him soaring down the hole, Sora would of fallen down too if Goofy hadn't of grabbed him, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO...", screamed the duck as he fell

"Rest in peace...", Goofy said as he peered down the hole

(Two hours later after Goofy and Sora have a party...)

Sora gave a cough, "Ok let's go down...", he said un-willingly

"Oh…ok", sighed Goofy and with that they jummped after the duck

_**End of The End of the World; Part I**_

**_What dangers await the three in the depths of the evil hole, find out in Part Two…._**

**

* * *

****Man...I have a headache I was listening to KH2's new song Passion and I put it on repeat so I ended upwriting the whole freaking chapter out with that song playing, but its a dam good song :D and my wrists are hurting well bad so the next chappie might be a bit delayed, but I will just say one last thing;**

**Chain of Memories will be done...Yes it will! But it'll be separate from this one and will more that likely be called 'The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Chronicles' and so on, I still have to finish this one first CURSES! Oh but even if I do finish this I have something else to work on, 'Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles' with includes all the missing bits off the game we didn't do, so that'll be fun :D**

**Anyways till the next chaper, Catch ya later**

**•°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


	8. Episode VIII: End of the World Part II

**Xiao Tanaka: It's the Final Chapter!**

**Donald: Yey!**

**Sora: Really?**

**Goofy: Must be...**

**Xiao Tanaka: Oh I'm so excited! I can start my new fic's now!**

**Donald: Oh, how consiterate!**

**Sora: Oh be quite you miserey**

**Donald: Try me!**

**Goofy: Uh oh (Hides behind his shield)**

**(Sora and Donald start beating each other up)**

**Xiao Tanaka: O.O' Ahem! Anyways I shall answer the review; Lol, Wow thats shocking isn't it? (The 'Lost Part' during Chappie VII) About the circley things (**•°•°•, **these right?) I found 'em off a website (I can't remmber what it's called though) and copied them, so I'm sorry I'm unsure how there made, use is you want (Shrug), nothing bigm I just think their cute :D**

**I take it by all the 'hehehehehehehehhe' ect you liked the last chapter, thats good; Great! I guess I might get a review fro ya when I start the new fic's, I'm gonna do those one's in a differnet style to this one, This one kills my wrists:( ****A WHOLE WEEK NOOOOOOOOOOO! (Cries)**

**Goofy: O.O**

**Sora and Donald: O.O**

**Tomicho (My Male, Fan-Character for everything): What the bloody heck's wrong with you then?**

**Xiao Tanaka: I have to wait another week for an upate for one of my fav Fan-Fic's :(**

**Tomicho: Isn't it your only favorite fic?**

**Xiao Tanaka: SHUT UP! AND GET LOST!**

**Tomicho: Whatever! (Walks off)**

**Donald: That was werid...**

**Sora: Yep...**

**Goofy: Who's doing the Disclaimer**

**Tomicho: (Come back) I am!**

**Xiao Tanaka: Joy...**

**Tomicho: Hey don't wine! You created me!**

**Donald: We'd better leg it!**

**Sora: For once I agree with you!**

**Goofy: Run! (They run for it)**

**Xiao and Tomicho: O.o?**

**Tomicho: Whatever! (Ahem!) Miss T. does not own the bloody game Kingdom Hearts; It belongs some people called SquareEnix/Soft and Disney, She doesn't own any characters, except me! And its rated PG! Why do we need to say this blinking stuff anyways?**

**Xiao Tanaka: Legal Matters**

**Tomicho: Oh...**

**Xiao Tanaka: Anyways I hope you will enjoy the Final Chapter of The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

**

* * *

**

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

_The End of the World; Part II_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Thinking_

_"Singing"_

* * *

So anyway they jump down the stupid hole after Donald 

"About freaking time too!", the duck exclaimed as Sora and Goofy arrived, the were flying like they we're in Neverland

Sora happened to look down, "Don't look down!", he shouted

"Why?", asked Goofy as he looked down, "Oh my god!"

"What?", Donald asked then seeing as everyone else was looking down he though he should look down too, "Aww Shit", he mummbled

A huge thing opened it wings, (Wait? this guy has a name? AHHHH! -Looks through a walkthrough- oh its Chernabog)

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!", roared Chernabog

"Is it a goblin!", asked Goofy, alarmed

Donald rolled his eyes and gave a loud snort of, "Who cares!", Sora suddenly started to shout, "Kill it! Kill it!"

Goofy and Donald started at the boy, "Ummmmm?", Goofy began, "HOW!", snapped Donald

Sora gave them a cocky grin, "Just follow me"

And with that they started to fly around Chernabog in circles, Chernabog roared at them madily

"Oh flathlesticks! I think you made him mad!", shouted Donald

"Me!", exclaimed Goofy

"No!", snapped Donald, "I mean Sora!"

Sora gave an encourging call of, "Keep at it boys!"

Chernabog twisted himself so much that he snapped in half, "Let's move on… ", suggested Sora

"Let's go down into his big hole that he stood in", Donald said

Goofy cheered, "Here, Here"

They find a tunnel at the bottom and go through to a little hole and into a different tunnel

"This is werid", mummbled Goofy

Unforetunatly, Donald heard him, "No kidden Sherlock!", he snorted

"Come on", groaned Sora

They sooner or later find a light at the end of a tunnel, and ran through loads of monsters and reach a door aka The Final Rest

Donald stared it, "Whats this?"

"Its a door", said Goofy in-a-matter-of-facty voice

"I can see that!", snapped the duck

"I think we should proceed", Sora said

Goofy looked at Sora and tried to figure out what he meant, "You mean go through the door?", he asked

"Yes"

"I think not it's far too dangerous!", exclaimed Donald

Sora gave a cheeky grin to the duck, "But Donald you said so yourself; 'Dive into the deepest Dangerous place and you'll find him!'"

"Him?", Goofy asked puzzeledly

"Ansem"

"Oh..."

Donald started tapping his foot up and down, "Well..."

Goofy gave a laugh, "Your scared!"

"AM NOT!", thundered Donald

"Well then come on", Sora errged on (Acursed Spelling!)

Donald gave a sigh of defeat, "Ok, Fine, but if we die; I'll kill you!"

"Huh?", Goofy didn't quite understand what Donald meant by if they die he'll kill Sora

Sora gave the door and good kick which opened it, "Come on", he said as he went in. The door opens with a bright white light and they entered

"Is this my Island!", gasped Sora in shock

"It is?", Goofy said as he scrached his head, confusedly

"Come on guys, let's go to the Secret Place", shouted Sora as he ran, they went there but didn't go in

Donald sighed, "You know this could be an--", he was intrrupted by a voice saying;

"This world has been connected..."

"Huh?", Goofy said, "Is someone sleep talking?", he asked but then paused, "But what was it anyway?"

"Tied to the darkness"

Donald looked around as the illusion started to disappear, "Erm, I'm scared!", he exclaimed

"Soon to be completely eclipsed, there is so very much to learn..."

The sea suddenly changed colour; It turned purple, "Ahhhh! Acid!", cried Donald

"Acid?", Sora said (Thinking about Ansem)

Donald gave a quick roll of his eyes, "That's what I said!"

"You understand so little..."

The ground started to shake, "A meaningless effort..."

"As usual...", mummbled Donald

The Whole World then blews up! Nah, it just goes white and appears again mutated

"We leave this world for 5 freaking seconds and the whole world mutates on us!", bellowed Donald

"True", muttered Goofy, Then they see Riku standing, staring at the purple sea

Donald looked at Riku and mummbled weakily, "He's wearing….a skirt", they made their way other to him, "Take a look at this tiny place,

To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water and so this boy sought to escape from his prison he sought a way to cross over into other worlds and he opened his heart to darkness", said Riku. As soon as he said this he turned in Ansem

"Not again", groaned Donald

"Riku!", exclaimed Sora

Ansem gave a snort, "Don't bother….Your voice can no longer reach him where he is, his heart belongs again to darkness! All words begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is no different darkness sprouts within it grows consumes it such as it's natures in the end every heart returns to the darkness, whence it came you see darkness is the hearts true essence"

"That's not true, Acid!", snapped Sora

"It's Ansem!"

Donald and Goofy meanwhile we're staring up at the Sky (A/N: Look at them carfully during that bit, they do stare up at the sky, Donald, I understand but Goofy? Is Ansem that tall!)

"Is there going to be an anchor falling any time soon?", asked Donald

"I'm hoping for a plane", added Goofy

Sora rolled his eyes at Donald and Goofy, "The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give up, but I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"

"Wow... How'd he figure that out?", asked Goofy in amazment

"Ummm? X-ray?", suggested Donald

Ansem shook his head at them all, " So you have made it this far still you understand nothing, every light must fade every heart return to darkness!", with that a Monster appears behind him

"I don't think its happy", Donald mummbled

Merlin appeared and threw four cats in, they scratched Ansem to death, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Ansem as he flew into a tree

"Ding Dong, the Bastards dead!", cheered Donald

"Should we follow him?", Goofy asked

Sora gave a nod of the head, "Yes", and they followed him

"I'm bored", groaned Goofy

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", shhhh'ed Donald

Sora gasped and looked up as the entire island breaks in half and an underground arena appears, "Come on guys!", he shouted as he jumped in

"Let's do this!", Goofy said

Donald looked at Goofy un-easily, "That doesn't sound right coming from you!"

"Sorry"

"Whatever….Anyways; For the King!", shouted Donald

"For the King!", agreed Goofy

And with that the lept up with a cry of, " High-Ya!" and WHAM!…They hit a barrier, "Ouch", they groaned

"Guys! Stop pratting around!", Sora thundered

The Darkside suddenly appeared, "Sora! Behind you", cried out Goofy

"He's right for once, Sora!", exclaimed Donald

Sora gave a grin, "I'll take care of him!", and kicked the Darkside's arse

"GO SORA!", cheered Donald and Goofy

Then suddenly Ansem appeared, "Oh crap, not again!", groaned Sora

"Oh yes! Again", grinned Ansem

Sora started to get the crap beaten out of him; Donald and Goofy watched on, "Donald! We gotta help Sora!", exclaimed Goofy

"I'll fix this!", shouted Donald and at once he made a mouse appear in the arena

Ansem took one look at the mouse and exclaimed, "I'm scared of mice!", and then he blews up and likewise does the Island

The Guys appear ... somewhere;

"What-", started Sora

"The?", contiued Goofy

"Blommin' Heck!", finished Donald

Ansem glared at them all (Yes its a pity but he lived), "Behold the endless abyss within it lays the heart of all worlds; Kingdom Hearts, look as hard as you are able, You'll not find even a small glimmer of light from those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours...", he finished

"I have a heart?", asked Donald

"Oh my god, judgement day has come!", exclaimed Goofy

Ansem gave a roll of his eyeballs, "Darkness conquers all worlds!", he said, trying to make it clear

"Ha! Like that'll happen!", snorted Sora

Goofy turned and faced Donald and asked confusedly, "Donald…? What are we standing on?"

"Ummmmmm...?", was the reply

_"We're walking in the air!"_, sung Sora

Donald glared at Sora, " No! Not that!", he gave a paused and looked down, he paled, "We're standing on…nothing…", he finished weakliy

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", as they fell, Donald and Goofy fell into a portal, Sora just falls on

Sora thought he heard Riku say, "Giving up already? Come on Sora! I though you were stronger than that…"

"Well he can't help it if he can't fly!", came Donald's voice

But then Sora flew up!

"I'll just sulk as I keep falling, shall I?", mummbled Donald's voice

"I'm baaaaaack!", shouted Sora

Ansem/Acid appears as a spider thing person; Attached to a floating Heartless Ship, "Die, cried Sora and kicked Ansem's arse!

"I'll be back for you!", thundered Ansem and went to recover

_Now to save my friends_, thought Sora

And he went into the first Portal, in there Sora saw..., "Goofy!"

"Sora!", cried Goofy, "You didn't die!", he added

"Die man! I'm the flipping hero I can't die!", snapped Sora

Goofy looked worried, "Can I?"

"No"

"Yey!"

They kill the thing in the Portal and leave they do a series of obstacles and go into another portal; which is in the ships Mouth!

"Why does Donald have to be in the most disgusting place!", sighed and exclaimed Sora

Inside, Goofy and Sora let out a cry of, "Donald!"

"And it's about freaking time too!", shouted the duck

Sora gave a snort of, "Come on!" and Donald mummbled, "Yea, Yeah..."

Sora destroys the thing in the portal then him and Goofy grab Donald and run away out of the portal; just in time as the head blows up

"Ok guys let's kick this Ansem's arse!", shouted Sora

Goofy gave a exclaimation of, "Hot Dog!" (It's a figure of speech)

"Where!", shouted Sora, looking around

Donald rolled his eyes and commented, "Let's go..."

Ansem, at this moment, woke up, Merlin quickly appeared and gave Sora a flute

"I can't play this!", exclaimed Sora

Donald gave a grin and snatched the flute away, "But I can!", he commented and started to play the flute and an army of insects ants, bees, termites, butterflies all attack Ansem, "Power to the people!", Donald cried out

"Insects", corrected Goofy

"Whatever!"

Ansem cried out in his mis-fortune, "NOOOOOOO!", and the whole ship blew up; Ansem looks like he's been blowed up into little pieces, but **NO** he lives and starts a speech, " It is futile, the Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness", he stopped and turned to face Kingdome Hearts, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness" (Me: He's talking to a flippin' door, lol -Cough-)

A white doors slowly opens and black smoke peeks through, "Supreme Darkness", contiued Ansem

"Oh Damit!", shouted Donald

_"It's the Final Countdown!", _sung Goofy

Sora shook his head;

"You're wrong! I know without a doubt… Kingdom Hearts is light!"

The smoke coming from Kingdom Hearts then turned into light, Ansem started to die

"He's melting! He's melting!", cried Donald and Goofy happily

Ansem manged to say some last words, " l...i...g...h...t... b...uu...ttt why?", and then he blew up

The Guys all run to the door aka Kingdom Hearts

"Come on!", exclaimed Sora and started to try and close the door, Donald and Goofy started to help Sora, then, out of curiousity, Goofy peered into Kingdom Hearts;

"Ahhhhh...", gasped Goofy

Donald, of course, lost his temper, "Stop staring and keep pushing!", he ordered. but when Goofy didn't do anything, he too looked in, "Hu!", he cried out

"Oh my god! The Heartless!", they both cried out in alarm, Millions of Heartless are staring at them

"Hurry! Shut the freaking door!", exclaimed Donald

Sora was too tried to push anymore, "I can't…", he sighed

"Don't give up!"

Sora looked up and saw, "Riku!"

"Riku?", Goofy said

Donald rolled his eyes, "Oh deary me! It's Riku"

"Come on Sora! Together we can do it!", Riku encourged

"AHEM!", coughed Donald and Goofy

Sora gave a nod of the head, "Okay Riku!"

"Sora", Donald and Goofy said, feeling igored that they were getting no credit for helping

Sora grined inocently, "And you guys too!"

"Thank you!"

Suddenly, Two massive Darksides came out the swarms of Heartless, "Mummy! Daddy! You came, were all hungry, feed us!", cried the Heartless

"Demanding, Aren't they", Goofy said

The Darksides sighed, "We know"

Donald held his head and lent againest the door and cried, "Oh Phooey! It's hopeless!"

Suddenly someone kicks Mummy and Daddy Heartless arses in one hit!

"Uhhhh?", Goofy gaped

"Ahhhh?", Donald gasped

Then a farmiler figure jummped out from withien the swarms; It was King Mickey himself!

"You're Majesty!", cried Donald and Goofy together

Sora stared at King Mickey, "You're King's a Mouse?", he asked

"Are you disrepecting him!", snapped Donald

"No"

King Mickey smiled, " Now Sora, let's close this door for good!" (How can he smiled at a time like this!)

"Close it quick!", ordered Donald

"But--", started Sora

"Don't worry; there will always be a door to the light", said King Mickey

Goofy looked at Sora, "Sora, you can trust King Mickey!", he finished

Riku looked behind him then exclaimed, "Now! There coming!"

They try to shut it…(Drum roll) and they shut it, Sora, Donald and Goofy start singing;

_"We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions!"_

"Take care of her…", Riku said, Sora and King Mickey locked the keyhole and the door vanishes

Sora sighed and looked down, "It's over…"

"The Poor King…", sniffed Goofy

Donald looked at Goofy, "Poor King?", he started, "Poor us! Daisy's gonna kill me", and with that he started to cry

"Don't worry I'll be there with you Donald", said Sora

Donald gave a loud sniff, "Really?", he asked

"Yep!", smiled Sora

"Sora! Look! It's Kairi!", exclaimed Goofy

Sora looked surprised, "Kairi? Just a second guys…", and with that he ran over to her

"Wait if he goes to her, he would be returning to his own world?", Donald asked himself

Goofy pulled a book out and started reading then replied, "Yep"

"Sora! Wait!", cried Donald and started to run after Sora, put Goofy put his hands on his friends shoulders, "Donald...let him go..."

"Sora..."

"Kairi!", cried Sora

"Sora!", Kairi, too, cried

The area starts shaking. Sora and Kairi hold each other's hand

"Kairi. Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!", shouted Sora as the island Kairi was standing on was drifting away

"I know you will!", shouted Kairi back to him

Sora and Kairi, unable to grab each other's hand any longer, let go. Once they let go of, Kairi got separated from Sora. Kairi was taken back to Destiny Islands. After seeing Destiny Islands turning back to normal, Kairi enters the Secret area to remember the scribbles she and Sora did. When she saw the scribble of Sora giving a star to her, Sora appeared scribbling and looked at Kairi, he smiled before he disappeared. Kairi smiles and tears came out of her eyes, them she started to draw on the same scrible. We see later the scribbles, but this time, another star was shown and given to Sora...

_**

* * *

**_

_**MyCredits...**_

**Written by** _- Xiao Tanaka and Meeko_

**Original story by** _Disney and SquareEnix/Soft _

**Orginal script was redone and edited by **_Xiao Tanaka_

**Based on the game;** _Kingdom Hearts _

**The Donald Song Lyrics by** _Xiao Tanaka_

**'You Can Fly' The Kingdom Hearts Chorincles Version by **_Xiao Tanaka_

**'We're walking in the air'**_ by Howard Blake _

**'It's the Final Countdown & We are the Champions' **_by Queen_

**Special Thanks to**_Meeko, my best friend, for helping and writting this funny tale,_

_Fan-Fiction. net for allowing me to share this with everyone,_

_And everyone who reviewed my story :D_

* * *

In some field...Sora, Donald and Goofy we're walking along 

"Well, what the hell do we do know!", snapped Donald, a little upsetly

Sora rubbed his chin, "Ummm lets see", he paused then shouted, "WE FIND RIKU AND KING MICKEY!"

"But we're do we find that door to the light?", asked Goofy

At this question, They all sight dejectedly, Sora then happened to look up and he saw the King's dog; Pluto

"Pluto?", asked Donald

"Heya Pluto! Where's you been?", exclaimed Goofy

Sora stared long and hard then suddenly said, "Hey look!",

Donald also stared at Pluto then spotted something in Pluto's mouth, "Is that a Letter?", he asked, then he looked closer, "It IS a letter!"

"It's got the Kings' Seal on it!", shouted Goofy

"Hey have you seen the King?", asked Sora to Pluto

"Woof!"

Sora smiled and started to run, but when Donald and Goofy didn't follow, he stopped and inacated with his hand for them to follow, "Guys! Lets go!"

Donald smiled at Goofy,

Goofy smiled at Donald,

**And they ran for it! Ran after Pluto!**

"Yahoo!", cried Goofy, happily

"Oh Boy!", exclaimed Donald, joyfully

Sora still ran, but stopped to grin, then contiued

**(And so off our heroes go after a dog running to goodness knows where to find two people who are each in there own rights annoying to find hope and joy and maybe meet Kairi, Who knows...)**

"But Remember Sora you are the open who will open the door to the light..."

_The End..._

_**Till Chain of Memories!**_

**

* * *

**

**Sora: Its over**

**Donald: Finally!**

**Goofy: Xiao? (Looks at Xiao who is crying buckets)**

**Xiao Tanaka: STUPID GAME PEOPLE SPLITTING KAIRI, SORA AND RIKU UP1!**

**Donald: Hey! What about the King**

**Xiao Tanaka: Oh, him too**

**Tomicho: Well if they don't do that then their won't be a bloody sequal will there!**

**Sora: There's a sequal?**

**Xiao and Tomicho: ...?...**

**Donald: Oh great...Why didn't no-one tell us**

**Goofy: Maybe it was supose to be a secret**

**Xiao Tanaka: Well whatever! I have more Chronicles and things to type out and put up!**

**Goofy: Whats that mean?**

**Sora: Dear god...**

**Xiao Tanaka: Ok for one last thing I shall say, thanks to anyone who review the this story and I hope you'll like the new one's I'm making :D I'm Off! (Runs off to get typing)**

**Sora: Guys! Lets go!**

**Donald/Goofy: Ok! (They all runs off)**

**Tomicho: What? (Wanders off)**

_The End_


	9. Sneek Peeks

Ah wait its not over! Naw just messin with you, The KH: Chronicles are over but theirs more; read on if you dare and find out abour some of the projects I'm working on!

**

* * *

****Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles**

From the author who brought you the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles, brings you all the missing parts of the game I didn't put into the original! Humor all the way :D

**The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Chronicles**

Yes! Its back in action! The Chronicles shall return! Follow along with Sora, Donald and Goofy as they brave the dangers of Castle Oblivion and try to regain their memories in the procees!

_Now three other things I shall work on or will put up, when I have time_

**The Trinity Threate**

A collection of short stoires featured in Traverse Town with that well known Trinity; Sora, Donald and Goofy. Hilliarty shall insure!

**The Trinity meets The Crystal Club**

When fighting Heartless in a field, Sora accidenly summon's two members from a place called Club Crystal, how will the guys react to them, are they friend or foe? (A/N: The Crystal Club is something me and my friends made up)

**The Three Muskateers**

No, Its not really based on the The Three Muskateers but what else could I think of?Basicily, Sora, Donald and Goofy are toilet cleaners for King Link (Yep Zelda characters make a small apearnce in this one) and dream to musakteers, one day K. Link asks then to find Princess Kairi, who has gone missing and the guys only get 10 days to find her or its off with their heads, join them as they travel to differnet worlds inorder to find the Princess before their time is up!

_

* * *

__Until they happen to pop up, Buh Bye :D_

•°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•


End file.
